Hiatus Challenge
by FaithinBones
Summary: Bonesology has challenged Bones fanfic writers to write 50 drabbles in fifty days providing a list of words that they want us to use. Each chapter will be a drabble since I'm supposed to write one every day for the next 50 days. I've decided to rate it T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Bonesology has challenged fanfic writers to write 50 drabbles in fifty days providing a list of words that they want us to use. I've never done just drabbles so this will be new to me as well as to you.

This story is rated T because I have no idea what I'm going to write and I have a potty muse.

First word: **Comfort**

I don't own Bones. If I did our show would be on the air next week.

Oooooooooooooooo

(After the Change in the Game)

While lying on the couch, Brennan rested her head on Booth's thighs while pulling up her blanket so that it came up to her chin, "You give me great comfort Booth."

His attention diverted from his book, her partner smiled, "Oh yeah?"

Sniffing, Brennan moved her right hand from under the blanket and rubbed her nose with her tissue, "Yes, when I have a cold I am usually quite miserable, but now that we're a couple I can rely upon you to take care of me when I am sick. . . . Of course, when I say, take care of me, I just mean that you're very good at making me hot tea and making sure I'm comfortable because I can really take care of myself. It's just nice . . . "

"You're welcome." Placing his hand on her shoulder, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I told you I'd be handy to have around."

Sneezing, Brennan wiped her nose, "Yes, you were right."

Handing her a new tissue, Booth kissed her forehead again, "I'm always right."

Her nose itching, Brennan rubbed it with her tissue, "You're not always right Booth. No one is . . . "

"Hey, didn't I tell you that you shouldn't go visit Angela while she has a cold?" Taking her soggy tissue and tossing it in the wastebasket at his feet, he handed her a new tissue, "But no, you told me not to worry about it and you'd be fine. You just wanted to make sure she was okay since she's a new mother. Well, now look at you. You got a cold. I am always right."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan sneezed and wiped her nose, "I will concede that you were right about this, but that doesn't make you right all of the time."

His nose starting to tickle, Booth rubbed the end of it, "Do you remember when I told you that I'd probably catch it too?"

Her hand clenching her tissue, Brennan sat up and looked at her lover, "Booth!"

Sneezing, Booth grabbed a tissue and wiped his nose, "Right again."

Oooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think of my drabble? Any good. If you'd like to see more then let me know and I will write more for the challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: **Kiss**

Thank you for your wonderful response.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

(After the Change in the Game)

"How's about a kiss?" Pulling her into his embrace, Booth nuzzled her neck and moved his hands towards her thigh.

Stopping his hand, Brennan complained, "Booth you said you were going to make us something to eat. We skipped dinner and I'm hungry."

Deciding that he'd better follow through on his promise, Booth rolled away from her, "Alright, a promise is a promise." Moving off the bed, he looked down at her and admired what he was seeing. "I knew you were beautiful, but my God. . ." Shaking his head, Booth walked over to the bedroom doorway, "I'm going to make an omelet for both of us. I bought some egg whites and I'm going to use that. Some mushrooms, a little spinach, you're not going to believe your tastebuds." Moving out of the room, he looked back and ordered her, "Don't move, I'll bring it to you."

Striding across the room, Booth glanced at the clock and muttered, "Damn, 2:27 how'd it get so late?"

Entering the kitchen, Booth retrieved his ingredients from the fridge and laid them on the counter. Taking a skillet out of the drawer, he placed it on the stove and turned back to his ingredients.

Busy assembling the ingredients together in a bowl, Booth failed to notice his girlfriend enter the room until he heard a click. Turning, he noticed her lowering her phone and he immediately started to protest, "What the hell did you do?"

Her phone now hidden behind her back, Brennan informed him, "You've been taking too many pictures of me lately and I've decided to return the favor."

Striding across the room, Booth tried to snatch the phone from behind her, "I'm naked. You can't take pictures of me naked. I haven't taken any pictures of you naked although I've been tempted to."

Pressing her naked breasts against his bare chest, Brennan held her phone securely behind her, "I won't show it to anyone. I just want you to stop showing the pictures you've been taking of me to everyone that will look at them."

One hand on her hip and the other on her back, Booth leaned down and kissed her, "You're beautiful, what's wrong with me showing your picture?"

Placing her free hand on his lower back, Brennan replied, "I just don't want you to."

Pulling her into a tight embrace, Booth placed his forehead against hers, "Alright, I'll stop. Now delete my picture."

Her lips hovering over his, Brennan breathed,"No."

Lifting her into his arms, Booth laughed, "The hell with the omelet and fuck the picture, we're going back to bed."

"Booth, I'm hungry." Protesting, Brennan complained, "Booth, I'm really hungry."

Placing her back on her feet, Booth hurried into the kitchen, grabbed some yogurt from the fridge, two spoons from the flatware drawer and raced back into the living room. Handing her one of the containers and a spoon, he gave her a charm smile, "You didn't want an omelet anyway."

Oooooooooooooo

So what do you think of my drabble?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your kind reviews. I hope you're enjoying my little drabbles.

Day 3: **Soft**

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

(Double Trouble in the Panhandle)

Her breathing soft and gentle, Booth stared at her while she slept. Laying on his side, he studied her beautiful face and the curves of her body as she slumbered just a few inches from him.

_I could just reach out my hand. I could just wake her up and tell her that I'd like to be more than partners. What would it hurt? Maybe she loves me and she's too afraid to tell me. What if my not saying anything to her about my love for her is what's keeping us apart? _

The moonlight coming through the camper window painted her in a silvery glow that gave her beauty an almost otherworld quality. Her lashes hiding silver blue eyes, her rosy cheeks and soft brown hair painted an almost irresistible picture that Booth found harder and harder to ignore as the minutes crept by.

His right hand, moving of its own volition, hovered towards her until it stopped bare millimeters from her luscious lips. Gaining control, Booth slowly withdrew his hand back across the line. A line he'd drawn between them two years before because he'd almost lost Cam to a lunatic.

_The line doesn't matter. She doesn't believe in love. She won't take the risk. If I were to erase the line tonight, it wouldn't matter. The minute I mention that I love her she'll run from me and she'll never look back._

Sadly, he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Fearful that one wrong move on his part would destroy their friendship, one wrong touch at the wrong time would cause her to flee kept him motionless.

_Someday I'm going to tell her. Someday I'm going to cross that line because this can't go on forever, can it?_

Turning his head, Booth whispered, "Someday Bones, someday I'm going to tell you."

Ooooooooooooooo

A review would be wonderful. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your kind reviews. I really appreciate them.

Day 4: **Pain**

I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

(The Woman in Limbo)

There are different kinds of pain. The pain you endure when your body has been damaged in some way comes to mind when most people talk about pain, but Booth knew that there were other forms of pain that affected you in ways physical pain never could.

As an FBI agent he'd seen surviving family members suffer the pain of a lost one. One of the worse parts of being a law enforcement officer was having to break horrific news to unsuspecting family members. It was a pain that reached the soul and he knew that some never recovered from such a blow. He also knew from experience, that there was a pain that existed that could crush you and all it took was betrayal.

Observing Brennan, while McViker talked to her, Booth saw how the pig farmer's words were like a blow to her body and to her soul. The man used his words as a web of betrayal and his target was Dr. Temperance Brennan, "Your father is a hard man, Joy."

Protesting, she turned her back upon the convicted felon and with a trembling voice, informed the man, "My name is Brennan. I'm Dr . . . Dr. Temperance Brennan. I work at the Jeffersonian Institution. I'm a forensic anthropologist. I specialize in identifying . . . in identifying people who nobody knows who they are."

Sneering, McVikar shook his head and walked away, leaving the weeping scientist to continue her protest, "My father was a science teacher and my mother was a book-keeper. My brother . . ." Her tears starting to stream down her face caused her to dash her hands across her cheeks in impatience, "I have a brother. I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. . ."

Her pain more than he could bear, Booth pulled her into his arms and assured her, "I know who you are, hey I know. It's okay. Shhhhh. It's going to be alright."

Her sobs a stabbing pain to his own soul, he held her tightly, trying to anchor her to the present. He knew that she needed him as her partner and her friend, he knew that her strong hold on reality was becoming frail. As strong as she was, he knew that even the strongest person had their weaknesses and her family, damn them, was hers.

_I swear to God, I will not let her go through this alone. _

Oooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my drabbles. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I appreciate them all.

Day 5: **Potatoes**

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the Royal Diner with his family, Booth asked his daughter, "Honey what would you like to eat?"

Holding a menu in her hand, Christine glanced at her mother and then back her father, "I'd like a grilled cheese sandwich, a milkshake and onion rings please."

Nodding at the waitress, Booth gave her an easy smile, "You heard the little lady, now for me, I'd like a hamburger, some onion rings and a cup of coffee." Turning to look at his wife, Booth asked, "So what do you want, Bones?"

Handing the menu to the waitress, Brennan replied, "I'd like a bowl of vegetable soup, some fries and a cup of coffee."

Once the waitress was gone, Brennan turned towards Booth. "Why didn't you order fries? You always order fries when you purchase a hamburger."

His eyes flicking towards his daughter, Booth smiled, "Because I'm hungry and I want all of my food."

Puzzled, Brennan shook her head, "I don't know what that means."

Refusing to elaborate, Booth changed the topic of conversation.

Ooooooooooooo

During their meal, Brennan found to her amazement that her fries were being quickly devoured by her daughter. Between bites of her sandwich and onion rings, Christine would grab a fry from her mother's plate and eat it.

After most of her fries were gone, Brennan placed her hand over her remaining fries, "Honey, stop taking my food. If you wanted potatoes then you should have ordered some."

Giving her mother a sorrowful look, Christine pleaded with her, "Can't I have one more, Mommy?"

Resigned, Brennan moved her hand from over her plate and allowed her daughter to take another fry. "You know it isn't very nice to take food from someone else's plate. I never take food from you or your father's plate."

A little shocked, Booth asked in disbelief, "Really?"

Sniffing, Brennan primly informed him, "You always offer me fries from your plate Booth. I don't steal them."

His mouth opening and then closing, Booth shook his head, popped the rest of his his hamburger into his mouth and slowly chewed it. While Brennan stared at him, Booth slowly moved his hand over to her plate, picked up a fry and placed it on his plate.

Christine, her right hand over her mouth, tried not to giggle as she took a fry from her mother's plate and placed it on her plate.

Glancing at her daughter and then her husband, Brennan took an onion ring off of their plates and placed it on her plate, "Well obviously we're family so what is mine is yours and what is yours is mine."

His laughter loud in the restaurant, Booth picked up the purloined french fry and ate it.

Ooooooooooooooo

Reviews would let me know what you think of my little drabbles. Thank you.

A/N: heads up everyone, AmandaFriend is posting a Hiatus story too: **The Challenge in the Excruciatingly Long Hiatus. **I wish I had thought of that title, it's brilliant.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for your reviews. They have been very nice and I do appreciate them all.

Day 6: **Rain**

I definitely don't own Bones, not even a smidgen.

Oooooooooooooooo

(After The Change in the Game)

Entering the living room, Booth found Brennan standing in front of the living room window. The rain beating a steady rhythm on the panes before her, he watched her reach out and touch the window gently with her finger tips.

The scene beautiful to him, he moved across the room and stood behind her. Placing his arms around her waist, he pulled her gently against him, "Hey."

Comfortable in his embrace, Brennan leaned back against him and smiled, "I was remembering when I was a child. I loved the rain and I'd stand on the porch in front of our house watching it come down. Sometimes my father would join me and as soon as it stopped raining we'd race to his car and he'd drive around town looking for rainbows. It's one of my fondest memories of my childhood. . . When I was in Foster Care I'd look for rainbows to help me remember my father and to keep me from feeling hopeless about my situation. Rainbows were a promise from Nature and that life goes on and that it isn't always terrible."

A lump forming in his throat, Booth cleared his throat and responded, "I have an idea, let's take a drive as soon as the rain stops. We can drive around and look for rainbows."

Shaking her head, Brennan assured him, "No, that's okay. I don't need to look for rainbows anymore, Booth. I have you and I'll have our baby soon and I don't need the promise of rainbows. I love you and I'm happy."

Placing his hands on her swollen stomach, Booth promised her, "If you ever need to find a rainbow, let me know and I'll help you look for it."

Her hands clasping his fingers, Brennan smiled, "Thank you."

Oooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little drabble.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reading my story. I hope it is helping a little with the hiatus we're having to endure.

Day 7: **Chocolate**

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooo

(The Truth in the Myth)

His left hand behind his back, Booth stood near the front door and smiled at his partner, "You know what's great about when Easter is over and the stores are getting ready for summer?"

Searching the living room for her purse, Brennan paused and shook her head, "No, I don't."

Moving his hand from behind his back, Booth laughed, "Easter Chocolate is half price."

Amused, Brennan found her purse wedged in the corner of the couch. Pulling it from its hiding spot, she asked, "How much half price candy did you buy this year?"

His charm smile in full blaze, Booth replied, "Well, I bought a few cartons of marshmallow eggs, some peeps, a bag of peanut butter hearts and a few chocolate bunnies. This one is for you." Waving the box containing a chocolate rabbit, Booth cajoled her, "Come on, it's chocolate. No bunnies were hurt making this product."

Taking the box from him, Brennan laughed, "You're incorrigible Booth. You know I'm avoiding sweets right now. I gained four pounds during the holidays and I would like to remove them as quickly as possible."

His eyes roving over her body, Booth shook his head, "I don't know why, Bones. Those few extra pounds look mighty good on you as far as I'm concerned."

Shaking her head, Brennan reiterated, "Like I said, you're incorrigible."

Taking the box from her hand, Booth opened it, pulled out the chocolate bunny and stared at it. "How about you eat half and I'll eat half. That way you get to enjoy some chocolate and not have to feel guilty about it."

Her eyes twinkling as she laughed, Brennan reached out and took the candy from Booth's hand, "No, I don't think so." Biting off the head of the chocolate rabbit, Brennan chewed the candy as she watched her partner lick his lips. Swallowing her bite of confection, she smiled, "That's quite delicious, thank you."

Pouting, Booth replied, "You're welcome."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my drabble. Thank you.

A/N: Heads up everyone, NatesMama has joined us in the Hiatus Challenge. Check out her new story: **50 Words in 50 Days 2015 Bonesology Hiatus Challenge**.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Day 8: **Happiness**

I don't own Bones just my bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

(The Lost Love in the Foreign Land)

"Honey are you happy?" Placing his hand over his daughter's hand, Max squeezed it. "So much has happened to you and Booth, a new house, his incarceration, I just worry that you're alright."

Her gaze moved from the cup of coffee sitting on the table in front of her to her father, "A few years ago, when Booth and I were just work partners, he made a wish that I would find happiness. He wanted me to find happiness, love, laughter, friendship, purpose and a dance."

Max smiled as he moved his hand back to his cup of coffee, "That seems like a very nice thing to wish for."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan sighed, "I didn't really know what he meant at the time. I thought I was happy, so I didn't understand why he would wish for me to find it. Now I realize that at the time I really wasn't as happy as I thought I was. I had certain expectations about how my life would be lived and now I realize that my expectations were a way to shield myself."

Puzzled, Max asked, "I don't understand, what did you need a shield for?"

Biting her lower lip, Brennan thought about it and finally answered, "I didn't think love was real and that it was merely chemicals that temporarily gave you a euphoric high. I was certain that at some point the chemicals wear off and that love dies. I firmly believed that love always dies and that it wasn't worth risking my personal happiness for. My past with my family and with various lovers I had seemed to prove my hypothesis."

Ashamed that he had caused her so much pain, Max looked into his daughter's solemn face, "Baby, I'm sorry that you were deserted. If I had known that you were going to be put in to Foster Care I would have found a way to get you to your cousin in Michigan. I just . . . Your mother and I assumed that Russ was taking care of you and then Ruth died and I . . . I just lost myself for awhile. It wasn't until after you'd graduated from college that I started to check in on you and Russ. I'm just so sorry that I wasn't the father you needed."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "The past is the past, Dad. I'm happy now. I have a loving husband, a beautiful daughter and I'm the top of my field of expertise. I have love, laughter, friendship and purpose and Booth makes sure that we dance often. He's happy and I'm happy."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be appreciated. Thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

Day 9: **Telephone**

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The game going into overtime, Booth watched his daughter enter the living room and walk over to where he was sitting. "Hey Honey, want to watch the game with Daddy?"

Leaning against his knee, Christine asked him, "Will you play with me, Daddy?"

Torn between watching the game and pleasing his daughter, Booth turned the sound down on his TV, "Uh, Daddy is trying to watch this game, can we play in here?"

Solemnly nodding her head, the child held out her hand, "Can we play telephone?"

Taking his phone off of the coffee table, Booth handed it to his daughter, "Sure I'd love to play telephone. Remember, we don't want to actually press any numbers though."

The phone in her hand, Christine smiled, "Okay." Making a ringing noise, the young girl rested against her father's knee, "Oh boy we got a phone call." Placing the phone next to her right ear, she answered the phone, "This is Christine speaking . . . Hi, Uncle Sweets . . . Yes, I'm fine . . . "

Feeling a chill run down his spine, Booth's attention was now solely on his daughter.

Unaware of her father's reaction, Christine stared at the TV while she talked, "Uh huh, we went to the park and Daddy threw a football at me and I caught is sometimes. . . . Yes, I like playing with my Daddy, he's a lot of fun like you are . . . We saw Little Seeley yesterday. He cries a lot but Mommy says that babies do that and we can't hit him to make him stop. . . . Can you come from heaven and play with us?

His mouth suddenly dry, Booth stared at his daughter as she continued to talk.

Shifting the phone to her other hand, she placed it against her left ear, "I bet if you would come and play with Little Seeley and me he would stop crying."

Clearing his throat, Booth placed his hand on Christine's shoulder, "Honey, let's call someone else. How about we call Grandpa Max?"

Nodding her head, Christine smiled, "I gots to go Uncle Sweets. I gots to call Grandpa Max because Daddy wants to talk to him. Bye, I love you."

Holding the phone against her stomach, his daughter informed him, "He was sad for me to hang up on him, Daddy." Placing the phone against her chest, Christine made a ringing noise once again. "Oh boy, another call." Placing it against her right ear, she spoke cheerily, "Hi Grandpa Max, Daddy wants to talk to you. . . Oh guess what, Uncle Sweets called me. He misses us very much."

Oooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little stories, thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Day 10: **Ears**

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

(After the Change in the Game)

_Friends, Romans, countrymen lend me your ears. I come to bury Caesar not praise him . . . _

Groaning, Booth leaned his head on his girlfriend's shoulder, "Bones, do we really have to watch this?"

_The evil that men do lives after them, the good is oft interred with their bones._

"Bones, did you hear that Bones, they're talking about bones." Grinning he clasped her hand and kissed her cheek.

Annoyed, Brennan turned and glared at her boyfriend, "Be quiet, Booth I'm trying to hear this."

_. . . told you Caesar was ambitious, if it were so, it was a grievous fault, and grievously hath Caesar answered it._

Hungry, Booth rummaged in his coat pocket and found a Heath bar. With great relish he tore the paper off of the candy, "Hey, want a piece of my Heath bar?"

Her ire rising, she glared daggers at Booth and hissed, "No."

_. . . For Brutus is an honorable man, so are they all, all honorable men, come . . ._

Leaning closer to Brennan, Booth remarked, "Yeah, they were so honorable that they killed their leader by stabbing him in the back, the assholes."

_. . . faithful and just to me, but Brutus says he was ambitious and Brutus is an honorable man._

His gaze wandering around the stage, Booth finally focused on the actor playing Brutus and shook his head, "If I'd been a cop back then, I'd have arrested all of their sorry asses."

_. . . ransons did the general coffers fill. Did this in Caesar seem ambitious? When that the poor have cried, Caesar hath wept._

Leaning closer to Brennan again, Booth informed her, "That's really why they killed him, you know. The rich bastards. . . ." Feeling a hand tap his shoulder, Booth heard a harsh whisper in his ear from the man sitting behind him, "Hey buddy, shut the fuck up."

Irritated, Booth turned and glared at the man, "Touch me again and you'll need a cast for that hand."

_. . . I thrice presented him a kingly crown, which he did thrice refuse, was this ambition? Yet Brutus says he was ambitious._

His face upturned, Booth stared at the pattern in the ceiling and murmured, "I'm missing an important hockey game for this, you owe me big time."

_. . . but here I am to speak what I do know. You all did love him once, not without cause. What cause withhold you then, to mourn for him? O judgement! Thou art fled to brutish beasts . . ._

Puzzled, Booth asked his annoyed lover, "What the hell does that even mean?"

Resigned that she wasn't going to see the entire play, Brennan turned to look at Booth, "Would you like to leave?"

Standing quickly, Booth grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, "God I thought you'd never ask!"

Watching the couple leave, the man sitting behind the now vacant seats, sighed, "Thank God!"

An elbow in his ribs, his wife, furiously hissed, "Shhhhh."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Tell me what you think of my little drabble. Thanks.

A/N: The play was "Julius Caesar" by William Shakespeare


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for your wonderful reviews.

Day 11: **Name**

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooo

His right hand holding her left hand as they strolled through the park, Booth reminded her, "Just let me know when you want to stop and rest. I know you've been a little tired lately."

Squeezing his hand, Brennan complained, "Booth, I'm pregnant not an invalid. Yes, I'm a little tired but it's not a problem. I'm adapting to carrying my fetus, it just took time that's all. You need to stop fussing."

Irritated, Booth complained, "Stop calling her a fetus, Bones. It's a baby, our baby."

Her own irritation growing, Brennan replied, "It is a fetus, Booth and we have no idea if it's a boy or a girl."

Stopping on the path, Booth kept a firm grip on her hand, "Look Bones. This is our baby, okay? I don't like the word fetus. It just seems too sciency for someone I love. I love our baby even though she isn't here yet, so calling her a fetus it's just wrong. Also, she's going to be a girl because I already have a boy."

Although she found it difficult, Brennan kept herself from rolling her eyes, "I'm pretty sure that isn't how it works, Booth. Just because you have a son doesn't mean that we're going to have a daughter. Your mother had two sons and no daughters."

Pulling her closer, Booth placed his hands on her hips, "Call it my gut or wishful thinking but I think our baby is going to be a girl, but, if it turns out to be a boy then that's okay too. Our baby is part of you and I'm going to love her or him no matter who she or he is. . . . See how awkward that is. I'm going to keep calling our baby she and her until I have a reason not to."

Her hands moving around his chest to his back, Brennan kissed him, "You're a good father, Booth. Our baby is very lucky to have a father like you."

Returning her kiss, Booth smiled, "You're going to be great Mom, Bones. Just relax and you'll see everything is going to be alright."

Staring into his warm brown eyes, Brennan asked, "Have you thought about names yet?"

Surprised, Booth confessed, "Not really. I figured we had plenty of time to think about it, although I got to say if your still thinking about Kegembiraan, if the baby is a girl, I got to say no to that. We need to pick a name that everyone can actually pronounce."

"Booth, it's a beautiful name." Moving her hands down to his waist, Brennan informed him, "It means joy in Indonesian. I think our baby should have a beautiful name, don't you?"

Nodding his head, Booth frowned, "I do, but come on Bones, think about it. My name is Seeley and your name is Temperance, don't you think it would be a good idea to give our kid a break and give her a normal name? My name was a pain in the ass when I was going to school and I don't want my kid to go through that too. . . Let's just think of something that kids won't make fun of, okay?"

A jogger passing them, Brennan stepped away from Booth and started to walk back the way they had come, "Why don't we name her after your mother or Hank if the child is a boy?"

Taking her hand in his, Booth walked beside her, "Nope, not my mother. If you want to name her after someone we can name her after your mother, but we'll use Christine not Ruth. No way our kid is going to be called Ruth Booth."

Her hand firmly clasping his, Brennan remarked, "That's probably a good idea. I think we should also give our child a middle name. I would like to use Angela no matter what first name we choose. She's my best friend and she was going to name her baby after me if Michael Vincent had been a girl. I think I should reciprocate."

Placing his arm around her shoulders, Booth smiled, "Angela is a pretty name. We'll do that. Just not Kegembiraan Angela Booth."

ooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little stories. Thank you.

A/N: if your name is Kegembiraan please don't be offended by my story. It's actually a pretty name but I needed a name that was exotic to American ears.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank for reading my story. I hope you are finding these little drabbles entertaining.

A/N: Spoiler alert, don't read this chapter if you are trying to remain spoiler free for the second half of season 10.

Day 12: **Sensual**

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

(The Psychic in the Soup - season 10)

Leaning against the door frame, Brennan watched Booth as he shaved. Admiring his shoulders and arms, she looked down at her stomach and ran her hand over the slight bump that had appeared recently. "Do you think I'm still attractive?"

Surprised, Booth placed his razor down on the sink, reached out his hand and pulled his wife towards him, "Are you kidding me? I told you a long time ago you're the standard and that hasn't changed." Pulling her into his embrace, Booth looked down into Brennan's troubled face, "What's going on? You don't normally ask me stuff like that."

Staring at his bare chest, Brennan placed her hand over his heart, "I know I'm beautiful Booth. I just want to know if you still think I am."

Confused, Booth captured her hand in his and asked, "Bones, every day I tell you you're beautiful and that I love you. Do you think I'm lying to you?"

Shaking her head, Brennan looked into her husband's concerned face and relaxed, "No, of course not. It's just that my body is changing faster than the last time I was pregnant and . . . I don't know . . . I . . . "

His hands now on her hips, Booth moved her tightly against him, "When I see you, especially now, when we're alone and you're relaxed, I can barely keep my hands to myself. You're sensual and it just takes my breath away sometimes just thinking that you belong to me and I belong to you." Seeing a smile cross her lips, Booth leaned over and kissed her, "You're beautiful and nothing is going to make me think differently, nothing."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my drabble. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for reviewing my story. They are the only real way I can tell if you are still interested in my stories.

Day 13: **Death**

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooo

(The Critic in the Cabernet)

"I see death all of the time." Staring at her hands, Brennan noticed that one of her fingernails was jagged. Realizing that she had probably chewed on it, she placed her hands under arm pits and stared at her partner.

Apologetic, she shook her head, "Don't misunderstand me. I don't think you're going to die. In fact, I know you aren't going to die any time soon. Your surgery was a success. The neurosurgeon was able to remove the entire tumor, so you're going to be fine. . . . I just meant that life is transitory. We're born, we live a certain amount of years and then we die. In those few years that we have to live our life we can rely upon ourselves to find happiness or we can rely upon others to make us happy."

Standing, Brennan walked over to where her partner lay and adjusted the sheet covering him. Moving to the foot of the bed, she grabbed the blanket that was lying there, unfolded it and covered him up to his shoulders making sure that his feet were covered. Satisfied she walked back over to her chair and sat back down.

"Because life is so transitory and love is ephemeral, is it really wise to invest your happiness in someone else?" Adjusting her hips on the chair, Brennan sighed, "I would find my life to be incomplete if you were to die Booth but how much more sadness would I feel if we were in a relationship? If I were to lose you after letting you into my life, I am certain that I would not survive. I was abandoned by people I thought loved me when I was fifteen and I know that I would not survive if that happened again."

Embarrassed, Brennan cleared her throat and stared at her hands again, "I love you, Booth. I have for awhile, but I could never allow myself to start a relationship with you. I'm not the strong person you think I am. . . .You're job is dangerous. You've been hurt several times and once . . . and once I even thought you'd died. . . . How could I let myself . . . I can't . . . I just can't."

Regaining control, Brennan picked her lap top, placed it on her lap and opened a document. "Would you like to hear a story, Booth? I . . . I'm going to write us a story."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my drabble. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

Day 14: **Sex**

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

(After the Hole in the Heart)

"I think Dad knows." Changing her clothes, Brennan removed her blouse and dropped it on the bed. Opening the shopping bag, she pulled out the blouse she had bought an hour earlier and pulled it on making sure the hem was straight over the black slacks she was wearing.

Hanging his jacket on a hanger, Booth removed his tie, "Max knows what?"

Studying her jewelry, Brennan chose one of her more ostentatious necklaces and placed it around her neck, "I think he knows we're having sex."

His fingers busy unbuttoning his shirt, Booth paused, "How do you know?"

Removing a wig from the bag the blouse had come from, Brennan placed it on the dresser. "I'm not sure. He seemed to be suspicious of us at the diner and . . . I'm not sure, but I think he knows we're being intimate."

Removing his slacks, Booth placed them on a hanger and hung them in the closet with the jacket. Pulling out a pair of jeans from the sports bag he'd brought from his apartment, he slid them on and zipped them up, "Nah, I don't think so and even if he does know who cares? It isn't any of his business. It's our business and no one else's."

Slipping on a pair of black shoes, Brennan studied her profile in the mirror and then turned to look at her lover, "I think after this case is complete we should announce our relationship to our friends and family."

His hands holding a white t-shirt, Booth teased her, "So you think you're ready now? You know the minute that Angela finds out about us she's going to start pestering you about details."

Her lips captured between her teeth, Brennan watched her boyfriend pull the t-shirt on over his head. Hating her lie of omission, Brennan admitted, "Angela already knows."

Running his hands through his hair, Booth's eyes bored into her, "What do you mean Angela already knows?"

Leaning against the dresser, Brennan crossed her arms, "She's known since the day you captured Brodsky."

"I thought the reason you didn't want anyone to know about us was because you didn't want Angela to know." Stuffing the hem of his t-shirt in his jeans, Booth glanced at the ceiling and then at Brennan, "What the hell, Bones? Why keep the secret if someone already knows?"

Moving over to where Booth was standing, Brennan placed her hands on his wrists, "I wanted to make sure that we hadn't made a mistake before we told anyone else. Angela is my best friend and she promised that she wouldn't say anything until we did. I trust her Booth."

Sadly, Booth asked, "You thought we might not work out?"

Moving her hands up his arms, she stopped them just above his elbows, "I wasn't worried about you, Booth. I was worried about me. I was worried that I was going to do the wrong thing and that you would realize that . . ."

His hands moving to her waist, Booth interrupted her, "Hey. . . hey, Bones, you need to stop worrying about me leaving you, okay. It took us too long to get where we are now. I know who you are and I love you. This is it. This is our life now. You belong to me and I belong to you, warts and all and don't tell me that you aren't property and no one can own you, you know what I mean."

Moving closer to him, Brennan looked into his warm brown eyes, "I do know what you mean, Booth. I love you too."

Oooooooooooooooo

I hope my little drabbles are entertaining you through this very long Bones hiatus.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I appreciate them all.

Day 15: **Gift**

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooo

(The Partners in the Divorce)

Rummaging in the closet in the bedroom, Brennan moved several boxes on the top shelf in search of her keepsake box when she found a box wrapped in festive paper. Pulling it off the shelf, she noticed the tag and wondered why Booth was hiding it from her. Thinking furiously, she couldn't think of a reason why he would buy her a present and hide it, so she placed it on the dresser. _I'll ask him tonight._

Ooooooooooooo

The box momentarily forgotten, Brennan spent the evening pursuing normal activities. She was still getting used to being back home and even though Sweets was helping her she was still coming to grips with her anger and fears. At the same time, she was also trying to assure Booth that she was back home to stay and that she had no intentions of running away from him ever again. Her life was complicated and had been for too long.

Cleaning up the kitchen while Booth gave Christine a bath and put her to bed, Brennan remembered the gift wrapped box and walked upstairs to retrieve it. Carrying the box into the bathroom, Brennan held the box in front of her, "What's this for, Booth? I found it in the closet earlier this evening."

His face becoming an unemotional mask, Booth replied, "It's your anniversary present. You know, to celebrate when we moved in together. I didn't get a chance to give it to you before you . . . " Trailing off, Booth turned back to their baby daughter. Lifting her into his arms, he dried the child gently with a fluffy towel. "You can open it, it's yours."

Speechless, Brennan turned to carry the gift into the bedroom, sat on the bed and stared at the festive hearts scattered on a white background carefully wrapped around the small box. Sniffing, she felt a tear escape her wet lashes. The tear slowly sliding down her cheek, she ignored it as she slowly pulled the paper off of the box. Opening the lid, she felt more tears start to fall as she fought to remain silent.

After dressing his daughter in a rainbow colored top, a diaper and some rainbow socks, Booth placed her in her bed and watched her fall asleep. Satisfied that she was going to be alright, he left the child's bedroom and walked across the hallway into his bedroom. Spying Brennan lying on the bed, the present in her hand, he sat on the bed next to her, placed his hand on her hip and asked, "Do you like it?"

Sobbing, Brennan sat up and placed her arms around his neck, "I do like it."

Alarmed, Booth held her and tried to soothe her, "Hey, don't cry. I know it's a crummy gift but I planned to get you a better one to go with it. That was just a kind of a joke gift . . . Bones, don't cry."

Leaning her head against his shoulder, Brennan spoke through her tears, "I'm not crying because of the gift . . . I'm crying because you bought me a gift expecting to give it to me and I wasn't here to . . . I'm sorry, Booth. I did what I thought was best but . . . I'm sorry."

His eyes closed, Booth tried to control his own emotions, "We've already talked about this Bones." Opening his eyes, Booth tried to assure her, "Just . . . we can't change the past so let's just worry about the present okay?" Chuckling, Booth teased her, "Did you see what I did there? Worry about the present. You know a gift and a present are the same thing and . . ."

Separating, Brennan wiped the tears from cheeks, "Yes, that was very clever. . . . The present is nice Booth."

Picking up the tiny skeleton with a small red heart affixed to it's little rib cage, Booth shook his head, "This is a pretty cheesy gift. Just throw it away and I'll go get you a real present tomorrow."

Taking the doll from his hands, Brennan assured him, "No Booth. I want this present. Don't get me anything else. This present is perfect."

Snorting, Booth shook his head, "Hardly, it's just a . . ."

Kissing him, Brennan placed the doll on the bed beside them, "It's perfect, Booth. Thank you."

Their kisses growing more passionate they both soon forgot about the doll which was soon relegated to the floor along with their clothes and the comforter.

Oooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my little drabble? I hope you are finding them entertaining.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

Day 16: **Hands**

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

(Before The Memories in the Shallow Grave)

His hands full, one with a beer bottle and the other with some M&amp;Ms, Booth stood up and shouted, "No . . . no way, that was pass interference." Throwing the candy at the TV he shouted, "That's a bad call damn it. My grandmother could see that was a bad call and she's been dead for twenty-five years."

Standing in the kitchen doorway, Brennan shook her head, "Booth, why are you shouting at the television? You do realize that the referee is unable to hear you aren't you and why did you throw your candy at the TV?"

His fist waving at the TV, Booth complained, "That referee has been making bad calls this whole game. He's trying to give Dallas the game, damn it and I'm sick of it."

Moving across the room, Brennan squatted under the TV and started to pick up the M&amp;Ms. Booth, placing his beer on the coffee table, moved around the piece of furniture, placed his hand on her shoulder and admonished her, "Bones, you shouldn't be doing that." Pulling her up, he kissed her, "I threw the candy and I'll clean it up. Go sit down and relax. I got this."

Rubbing her stomach, Brennan moved over to the couch and sat down, "Perhaps you should stop watching sports. Your blood pressure probably spikes every time you watch a game."

Kneeling on the floor, Booth searched the floor for the errant pieces of candy while he tried to watch the game. "I love sports. There is no way I'm going to give up watching them." Spotting a red piece of candy under the coffee table, Booth snagged it, wiped it on his shirt and popped it into his mouth, "Besides, I only get upset when they have dumb asses officiating the games."

"Which appears to be during every game." Pointing towards the bookshelf, Brennan directed him towards a wayward piece of candy.

Surprised, Booth plucked it out of the bookshelf and remarked, "I wonder how that ended up over here?" Blowing on it, he the placed it in his mouth, looked around and found the floor clear of M&amp;Ms.

The remote in her hand, Brennan inquired, "Would you mind if we turn this off? I think we could both use some peace and quiet."

Appalled, Booth shook his head, "Bones, it's the bottom of the fourth and it's tied. We can't turn it off now."

Resigned, Brennan placed the remote on the coffee table and leaned back against the couch.

Sitting down next to her, Booth propped his feet on the coffee table, "It has maybe fifteen minutes left . . . well unless they go into overtime. Let's just watch. I promise not to throw anymore candy or shout at the referees."

Her hand creeping over his thigh, Brennan started to rub her hand down to his knee and then up to his hip. Shifting, Booth flashed a smile at her and turned his attention back at the screen.

Leaning against him, she moved her hand around his waist, under his shirt and started to rub her hand from his waist up to his shoulders.

His attention now being diverted, Booth placed his hand on her thigh and murmured, "The game won't be much longer."

Removing her hand from beneath his shirt, she grabbed his hand and placed it under her shirt, slowly moving it up towards her breasts.

His eyes no longer on the screen, Booth licked his lips and stared into her crystal blue eyes, "You know what? The hell with the game." Removing his hand from under her shirt, he stood up, grabbed her hands and pulled her up, "Is this payback for me getting you to leave that play you made me go to a few weeks ago?"

Placing her hands behind his neck, Brennan moved her lips closer to his mouth, "Do you care?"

Laughing, Booth shook his head, "Hell no."

Ooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great, thank you.

A/N: just in case you think Booth wouldn't eat an M&amp;M that hit the floor, you obviously haven't see the little scenes they made of Booth and Brennan sitting in a waiting room to see their psychiatrist. He ate a raisin that fell on the floor because he was hungry. Search on youtube for 'Bones Couples Counseling: The Secret in the Soil'


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. They keep me writing.

Day 17: **Smile**

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

(The Nazi on the Honeymoon)

Her smile radiant, Brennan watched as Booth moved across the room towards her. His approach unhurried, he took in her swim suit and moved closer towards her. Finally standing in front of her, he placed his hands on her sides and looked her over once more. "God you're so beautiful."

Her arms lifting up and resting on his shoulders, her hands resting on the back of his neck, Brennan's smile seemed to glow even more, "Thank you. I wasn't certain if I was going to wear this one or not. It seems a little small and it shows more of me than I'm used to."

His charm smile fading to a frown, Booth exhaled slowly, "I'm not so sure I want you to wear that suit in public."

Dolefully, Brennan looked down at her exposed skin and then back at her husband, "Perhaps I shouldn't wear it. I have some faint stretch marks and this suit allows you to see them. Also . . ."

Interrupting her, Booth assured her, "No, no, Bones don't be ridiculous. The reason why I don't think you should wear that in public is because all of the guys at the pool are going to be staring at you and well, you know I don't like that. You're so beautiful they won't be able to help themselves and they're probably going to want to hit on you and that's just going to piss me off."

A broad grin appearing on her face, Brennan stepped closer so that she was molded against his body, "You have nothing to be jealous of Booth. I'm only interested in you, you know that."

Grumbling, Booth stared into her silver blue eyes, "Hm, well they won't know that. If someone tries anything they may find out just how much. . . "

Placing a finger across his mouth, Brennan shook her head, "I'll only wear the suit in our room. I wouldn't want you to end up in jail. It might be embarrassing if Andy Lister was in jail here for assault."

His eyes twinkling, Booth laughed, "Ha, Andy has a reputation for dangling people from roofs and stuff. They wouldn't bat an eye if I punched someone out for getting a little too handsy with Kathy."

Chuckling, Brennan kissed him. "Be that as it may, I will only wear it in our rooms."

A devilish leer appearing, Booth replied, "Of course, I may not let you wear it for very long."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for your enthusiastic reviews. They are very inspirational.

Day 18: **Forever**

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

(The Shot in the Dark)

Sitting in the waiting room, Booth desperately prayed for Brennan to be alright. _Please, don't let her die. Please, don't let her die now. Not now. We haven't had enough time. Please don't take her away from me._

A thud announcing the opening of the doors leading back to the surgical wing, Booth looked up only to find a surgeon walking past him and over to an older couple sitting along the back wall. Watching the scene play out before him, he saw the doctor shake his head and say something to the man and then the woman. The woman, a look of horror on her face, collapsed against her husband and started to cry. The man, tears streaming down his face, turned and placed his arms around his wife who was now begging him to tell her that her baby wasn't dead.

Naked fear coursing through his body, Booth shut his eyes and leaned over his clasped hands. _Oh, please, Lord, don't take her away from me. I thought we'd have forever . . . I thought we'd have our 40 or 50 years. I need her. Please don't take her from me. My baby needs her mother, don't take my baby's mother away from her. Please, God don't take my Bones away from me._

The door opening again, Booth looked up and found Cam walking towards him. The look on her face an enigma, Booth felt his heart rate start to race. _No, God don't let it be bad news._

"Seeley? She's stable."

Relieved, Booth placed his arms around his dear friend and for the first time since finding Brennan shot in the Lab, he felt a sense of hope. "Thank you."

Cam wanted to make sure he understood how serious the situation was so she explained, "Her heart stopped . . . twice."

His mouth suddenly dry, Booth hesitated, "Twice?"

Grimly, Cam replied, "But she's out of surgery, still critical. Thank God you weren't five minutes later."

His thoughts going to God, Booth spoke with wonder, "No, it's a miracle, right? Bones, she doesn't believe in God."

Her belief in God just as strong as his, Cam smiled, "You know, since it's the only explanation, right? Well, for some reason, you got it in your head that you had to see the woman you love."

Sending out a quick prayer, Booth nodded his head,_ Thank you, God. Thank you._

Oooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank for reading and reviewing my story. I appreciate it. This one is very short.

Day 19: **Devotion**

Ooooooooooooooooo

(Spaceman in a Crater)

Leaving her office, Brennan looked at Booth and remarked, "I guess right now, it looks to me like a marriage is having someone who will slap your enemies and then toss their bodies out of airplanes."

It was almost funny but not quite, "Bones. . . Colleen's devotion to her husband James made her do something really stupid. She slapped Cal because his good news was going to ruin James' chance of going up into space and she knew that James would be devastated . . . that slap caused Cal to take one step back and now he's dead. Yeah, James and Colleen should have reported what happened and not tried to cover it up but sometimes love makes people do stupid things. That doesn't mean that marriage is stupid or it makes you do stupid things. People make unwise decisions all of the time, it's why we have our jobs."

Pausing in the hallway, Brennan shook her head, "I would never commit a crime for someone. Anyone with a strong sense of right and wrong would never do what James did for Colleen. He covered up Cal's death because he was afraid his wife would get into trouble and now his career is ruined. No one should be above the law. If he had reported it he would still have his career and he'd still have a chance to go into space."

His expression somber, Booth replied, "I hope you never have to make a decision like that either, but never say never, Bones. We do things for loved ones that we'd never do for ourselves. You and I see it all the time. Most people rationalize the things they do but it's done out of love. Some people would even die for the ones they love. Some people are really devoted to the one they love and they'll do anything and everything to protect them."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan continued her progress down the hallway, "Love isn't real. To die for someone for something that doesn't really exist is ridiculous."

Watching her walk away from him, Booth muttered, "It's real alright, Bones. It's very very real."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you thought of this one. Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for reading my little drabbles. I appreciate it.

Day 20: **Blood**

**A/N: **A little writing experiment. It should make sense but if it doesn't let me know. I just wanted to see if I could write a little drabble like this and it would still be interesting.

I definitely don't own Bones but then again you knew that.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

(The Hole in the Heart)

It's too much blood. Oh my God, it's too much blood. He's not going to make it. I've seen this before and I know he's not going to make it. How do I fix this? He's Bones' favorite squint and he's going to die right in front of her.

_He's dying, he's dying and . . . Booth is trying. He's trying to help Vincent but it's too much blood. He's going to die before help can arrive._

I've never seen her like this before. She's so desperate and there isn't anything I can do to stop this. Vincent is going to die and this is going to break her heart. . . . Hell her heart is breaking right before my eyes. The boy is fighting to stay but he's not going to make it. God, there is so much blood.

_He's begging me to stay. Why is he begging me to stay? I don't want him to go. I don't want anyone to go. They always leave and there isn't any way I can stop them. Does he think I want him to go? Why does he think I want him to go? Am I such a horrible person that he thinks I don't want him to stay. So much blood. _

He's a fighter. He's trying to stay but he's not going to make it. God, Bones doesn't seem to realize that I can't stop it. She's getting frantic. She has to see the blood. Why can't she see the blood? I'd stop this if I could but I can't. So much pain.

_No, he's gone. This can't be happening. He . . . I wanted him to stay. Oh God, Booth. Booth is going to blame himself. I . . . I need to help Booth._

**Trying to be strong, Brennan turned to look at her partner, "You did everything you could. You were very brave. I witnessed everything. You did everything you could."**

God, I failed her. I couldn't stop it and now he's dead. I failed her. I can't believe this.

**With a slightly trembling hand, Booth reached out and placed it on her shoulder, "Bones, I'm sorry. He never really had a chance. There was just too much blood and it happened too fast. I'm sorry."**

**With tears in her eyes, Brennan placed her hand on Vincent's chest, "This wasn't your fault Booth. We know who did this. This wasn't your fault. You were very brave trying to save him."**

Oh God, what if I'd given the phone to Bones? If she'd been standing next to me I would have. This could have been Bones. . . .

Ooooooooooooooooo

Hopefully this isn't too bad. Let me know what you think. Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I'm glad you find these entertaining.

Day 21: **Taste**

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

(The Intern in the Incinerator)

Staring suspiciously at his ham sandwich, Booth placed it down carefully on his plate and pulled the top slice of bread off of his sandwich. Poking the meat, he finally pulled it off and placed the top slice of bread back on his sandwich.

Puzzled by Booth's behavior, Brennan watched her partner pick up his now lettuce and tomato sandwich and begin to eat it, "Why did you take the ham off of your sandwich?"

Chewing slowly, Booth swallowed and replied, "I'd rather not say."

Her curiosity increasing, Brennan picked up some of the ham from Booth's plate and smelled it.

A little nauseous, Booth took the meat from his partner's hand and placed it back on his plate, "Stop that, Bones. Just leave the ham alone."

Confused about Booth's behavior, Brennan shook her head, "I don't understand what's going on. You ordered a ham sandwich and now you are acting like the meat is spoiled. If it is then tell the waitress and she will replace your sandwich for you, Booth. You don't have to eat a lettuce and tomato sandwich."

Placing the vegetable sandwich on his plate, Booth picked up his napkin, carefully wiped his lips and then covered his pieces of ham with his napkin, "Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Her curiosity driving her to distraction, Brennan pointed at the napkin, "You are behaving very strangely."

A deep sigh escaping him, Booth closed his eyes momentarily and then opened them, "The smell reminds me of the cooked intern that the janitors found in the incinerator. . . okay? I've been around burned bodies before but I'm telling you, this ham smells just like that intern did when we took her out of the incinerator this morning. It's really stomach turning. It's like I can taste . . . um . . . never mind."

Feeling a little queasy, Brennan curled her lips and scrunched her nose, "Oh, Booth, you shouldn't have said that. I didn't equate the smell like you did but now I do and frankly I'm a little nauseous. That's the first time that's ever happened to me."

Drinking some of his coffee, Booth finally put his cup down, "That's the power of suggestion, Bones. The next time, just ignore me. You know I like my food so if I'm not eating its for a good reason."

A little extra saliva in her mouth, Brennan swallowed quickly, "I most definitely will."

Ooooooooooooo

Sorry, I hope you weren't eating a ham sandwich while reading this.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for reading and reviewing my little drabbles. I appreciate it.

Daily 22: **Life**

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

(The Bikini in the Soup)

Entering Booth's office, Sweets closed the door softly behind him. "Booth."

Angry at the younger man's intrusion, Booth refused to look up, "No . . . just go away, Sweets."

Nervous, Sweets crossed his arms and responded, "Look I heard what happened between you and Hannah and . . ."

Slapping his hand on his desk top, Booth glared at his friend, "No, damn it. This is my life, Sweets. I'm not a toy for you to play with."

His face growing red from embarrassment, Sweets slowly shook his head, uncrossed his arms and leaned slightly forward, "Hey, I am not playing with your life. I'm your friend and I want to help you. You're clearly upset and I think you need someone to talk to. I'm here. I'm standing right here. Use me, talk to me. Don't let it eat you up because that's what you do and you don't have to."

Regaining control of his temper, Booth leaned back on his chair and glared at the young psychologist. "Okay, you want to know exactly what happened? Alright . . . I asked Hannah to marry me and she turned me down. She's not the marrying kind. Apparently I'm good enough to shack up with but not good enough to marry. End of story."

Moving across the room, Sweets sat down on the chair across from Booth's desk and placed his hands on his thighs, "That's not what she told you is it?"

Calmer, Booth replied, "She said she loved me but she couldn't marry me because she wasn't the marrying kind. Then . . . then she said she thought we'd have more time before we got to this. . . . that, that right there. . . She knew I was going to ask her to marry me someday and she was willing to live with me until I did. How am I supposed to take that, you tell me that?"

Glumly, Sweets shook his head, "I don't know what she meant but . . . I don't want to put words in her mouth, Booth. . . . okay, yes, it sounds like she suspected you were going to ask her to marry her and she dreaded it."

Snorting, Booth glanced at the bullpen beyond the glass walls of his office, "Yeah, dreaded. She dreaded me asking her to marry me. . . I've had enough, Sweets. I've just had enough. Now you got what you wanted, go away."

"Booth?" Standing, Sweets implored his friend, "Don't let this ruin your life. Accept it and move on."

Leaning forward on his desk, Booth shook his head, "I am moving on, Sweets. I'm moving on my way. Right or wrong, I'm handling this my way. Now go away."

Sadly, the younger man moved over to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob, "You have friends Booth and there is someone who loves you if you're just willing to see her."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "I don't know what that means."

Opening the door, Sweets muttered, "Yes you do."

Oooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little drabble. Thank you.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you for your encouraging reviews. I really appreciate them.

Day 23: **Weakness**

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooo

(The Pinocchio in the Planter)

Poking one of the cooked carrots on her plate, Brennan glanced at her partner and then back at her plate, "You know Booth, it isn't a weakness to be afraid of clowns. We don't have control over phobias. They just are. What would be a weakness would be if you allowed your fear of clowns to keep you from doing your job which hasn't happened yet."

A sugar packet in his hand, Booth tore open the small envelope and poured the sweetener in his coffee, "Bones, I've told you before, I'm not afraid of clowns. I just don't like them."

Her fork now filled with mashed potatoes, Brennan paused before eating them. "You had me cuff the clown. You refused to approach the clown and you had another agent come to the center to take the clown back to the Hoover for you."

Irritation starting to show, Booth stirred his coffee and then tasted it, "Fine have it your way, I'm afraid of clowns, but just so you know, no clown will ever keep me from doing my job. I killed that clown that tried to kill us under the flower shop a few years ago and I could do it again. You don't have to worry about me."

"Oh I'm not worried about you." Picking up her cup of coffee, Brennan assured him, "I trust you with my life, Booth. You will always do the right thing no matter how much pain it causes you. That's who you are. I know I can always trust you."

Pleased, Booth gave her a little cocky smile, "Oh yeah?"

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes, you're a very brave man."

A little mischievous, Booth poured a little ketchup on his plate, "At least I don't jump on people when I see a clown."

A glint in her eye, Brennan placed her cup down, "Are you referring to my fear of snakes?"

Chuckling, Booth replied, "Maybe."

Defensively, Brennan commented, "You may not be aware of it, but when I was in Indonesia I encountered numerous snakes and I wasn't afraid. I even removed a rather large constrictor from my jeep."

Impressed, Booth responded, "Hey, that's really good, Bones. Maybe you're not afraid of snakes anymore."

Sadly, Brennan shook her head, "Phobias don't usually just disappear. I think if were to encounter a room full of snakes then I would have to count on you to protect me from them."

Puzzled, Booth placed his hand over her hand, "Sure, if that ever happens I'll carry you away from them so you'll be safe. You can count on me."

Chewing a forkful of mixed grilled vegetables, Brennan sighed and thought very very privately, "_I wouldn't mind encountering a room full of snakes if you're around Booth. I think you carrying me would be quite delightful."_

Oooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little drabble. Thank you


	24. Chapter 24

I hope my little stories have been entertaining. Bones will return soon, thank goodness.

Day 24: **Wind**

I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

(The X in the File)

The wind blowing gently in the night, Booth listened as he tried to determine what had disturbed him and his partner, "It was probably just a coyote walking around out there."

Leaning back against the windshield, Brennan felt her heart rate return to normal, "Yes that's probably what we heard."

His nerves on edge, Booth continued to look around, trying to penetrate the darkness surrounding his truck, "Yeah, there's nothing to worry about out here. I'm armed and you can take care of yourself and . . . well, we can handle whatever we need to, even aliens and stuff like that."

Disregarding his flight of fancy, Brennan agreed, "Yes, we're very strong and we can take care of ourselves. I have been alone since I was fifteen and you've been alone since you graduated from high school. We don't need anyone to take care of us."

His eyes glinting in the half light from the flashlight in Brennan's hand, Booth replied grimly, "You and I aren't alone, Bones. We haven't been alone since we partnered up. I have your back and you have mine. We aren't alone. We watch out for each other and we always will."

The tone of Booth's voice a puzzle to her, Brennan turned to stare at her partner, "You can't really make a blanket statement like that Booth. Things change. Things always change. Yes, you are my partner and you're my friend but that doesn't mean I'm not alone. Someday you're going to move on and I'm fine with that. Without change you have entropy. I've been alone since my parents abandoned me. I learned a long time ago that it's best to accept that so when my friends eventually move on I'm prepared. I don't need anyone in my life to make me happy. I rely upon myself for that."

Sad for his friend, Booth slid off the truck and stared out into the darkness. The wind blowing through his hair like gently fingers, Booth finally turned and looked at his partner, "I think of you as more than a friend, Bones. You're part of my family and I don't give up on my family. If I . . . if I get promoted or if . . . well, you're always going to be part of my family no matter what happens in the future, Bones. You can count on me to support you now and in the future. You aren't alone, not while I'm around."

"I'm glad you consider me part of your family, Booth." Sorrow coursing through her, Brennan cleared her throat, "Family is fine but they aren't permanent. Even you know that. Your own experience tells you that family doesn't keep you from being alone. We're strong Booth. When our family leaves us we can take it because we have to. It's nice to have a family but we can survive without one."

Turning his back on his partner, Booth jammed his hands in his jacket pockets, "I don't want to just survive. Life has to be more than just survival."

Moving off of the hood of the truck, Brennan walked over to the passenger side door and opened it, "I wish that was true, Booth. I really do."

Ooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Let me know what you think of my little drabble. Thank you.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you for supporting my story. I really appreciate it, especially after you read this little drabble. :0)

Day 25: **Sun**

Well, I'm half way through this challenge. I hope these have been entertaining.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The sun turning the surrounding air into a furnace, Booth wiped his brow with his forearm and stared at the open doorway across the street. The man he'd been searching for the last several days had finally been located and it was Booth's mission to bring him in for questioning. It was thought that Amjad had connections to the Taliban and his superiors wanted to question the man. His informant had told him that Amjad was planning to visit his cousin in the house across from the building next to him that afternoon and if they were patient they would finally have their man in custody.

Sweat slipping down his face, Booth wiped his forehead once more and wished that he'd never agreed to come to Afghanistan.

Their target finally making an appearance, Booth was stunned to see a woman he knew was a reporter for NBC approaching Amjad. Shaking his head he turned towards his companion to give him orders when gun fire erupted from above and to the left of where he was standing. Spying the reporter lying on the ground behind a small crate with her hands over her head, Booth cursed and motioned for his men to take out the sniper on the roof next door. While they rushed the building next door, he ran into the building behind him and up the stairs onto the roof. Spying the shooter, Booth aimed and dispatched the man to the heaven or hell that was waiting for him.

Looking down onto the street, Booth spied the blond reporter sit up and search the roofs until she spied him crouched near the front of the building. Smiling tentatively, she stood up, brushed off her clothes and walked across the street. Peering up at Booth, Hannah smiled, "Thank you."

Leaning over the edge of the roof, Booth smiled, "You're welcome. . . . I'll meet you downstairs." Racing down the stairs, Booth was soon in the street staring at the pretty reporter, "Did anyone ever tell you that your timing stinks?"

Amused, Hannah laughed, "All the time. I'm a slow learner."

Ooooooooooooooo

Okay, don't throw tomatoes. It's just where my muse went.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you for reading my little drabbles. I hope they have been entertaining.

Day 26: **Wonder**

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

(The Memories in the Shallow Grave)

Sleepily, Brennan rolled over and flung her arm towards the left side of the bed. Instead of landing on Booth's back or chest she found felt her arm land on the sheets. Opening her eyes, she found that she was alone in bed and the sheets cool to the touch. Puzzled, she sat up and looked towards the bathroom only to find the room dark. Moving slowly off of the bed, she grabbed her robe and shrugged it on.

Careful to keep a hand before her in the semi dark room to keep from running into anything, Brennan walked slowly into the living room. Stopping just inside the doorway, she found Booth sitting on the couch in the dark room. The only light coming from the window and a nightlight in the kitchen, Brennan made sure she didn't run into anything as she walked over to the couch.

"Booth, what are you doing sitting in the dark?" Sitting down next to him, she leaned against him, "Are you alright?"

Feeling her hand resting on his thigh, Booth placed his hand over it and spoke quietly, "I was just sitting here thinking. I couldn't sleep so I came in here so I wouldn't wake you up."

Curious, Brennan asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Gripping her hand, Booth replied, "I wonder what would have happened to me if you hadn't figured out that I had a brain tumor."

Puzzled, Brennan asked him, "Do you really want to know or is this a rhetorical question?"

His mouth suddenly dry, Booth replied, "Um, yeah I would like to know."

Uncertain if she really should tell him, she decided to be truthful, "The tumor would have continued to grow. It could have reached the size of a grapefruit. By then you would have started to suffer from seizures, perhaps paralysis. Depending upon how big it grew, it could have caused blindness or deafness . . ."

Interrupting her, Booth croaked, "Stop, Bones. Just stop." Feeling a coldness spread through him, Booth clutched her hand and brought it up to his lips. Kissing the back of her hand, his voice quavered, "I . . . you saved my life, Bones. I don't know if I really ever thanked you, but . . . thank you for helping me when I needed it. It's scary to think that if I hadn't known you at the time, maybe no one would have noticed I had a problem until it was too late. I . . ."

"Booth, you're fine now." Concerned that he might be keeping a secret from her, Brennan tentatively asked, "Why are you thinking about this now? You went to your neurologist yesterday for your annual checkup, is there a problem?" Her anxiety growing, Brennan swallowed, "You're alright aren't you?"

Her hand trembling in his, Booth realized that he was frightening her, "No, no, I'm fine. I checked out okay. . . I was just thinking about you and the baby and what if the tumor comes back and then that lead to what would have happened if I hadn't got help until it was too late. I just . . . I was just thinking depressing thoughts that's all. Ignore me, Bones, really, I'm alright. I don't have another tumor."

Relief flooding her, Brennan leaned over and kissed him, "Booth, the past is taken care of and we don't really have control over the future. Let's just go back to bed and think about the present."

Standing, Booth pulled Brennan to her feet and then placed his arms around her, "You're right. I think about the past too much. What would I do without you Bones?"

"Well for one thing, you'd probably lose a lot of sleep." Smiling, Brennan leaned forward and kissed him, "Let's go to bed."

Returning her kiss, Booth replied, "Yeah, let's go to bed. . . um. since we're both awake, want to fool around?"

ooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful. Thank you.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you for reviewing my stories. Thank goodness we're in March. Won't be long now Bones fans.

Day 27: **Soliloquy**

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

(After "The Mutilation of the Master Manipulator")

Spying her father enter the house, Christine ran towards him and threw herself at him. Laughing, Booth dropped his jacket and umbrella and grabbed his daughter, tossing her in the air and then catching her, "Hey pumpkin, how was school today? Did you enjoy your first day in Pre-K?"

Her arm around her father's neck, the small girl gave him a kiss and smiled, "I like school, Daddy. We gots a big spider in a quarum and we gots a snake and two gerbils and we can't touch them but we can look at them . . . can I have a big spider?"

Carrying her into the living room, Booth shook his head, "Nope, not a chance. Your Mommy and me bought you that mouse you wanted and you let it loose. I still don't know where it is. Uncle Jack thinks it got out of the house. No big spiders. The last thing I need is to be sound asleep and a big hairy spider crawl on my face. Oh, and it's we have, we don't say we gots."

Disappointed, Christine grumbled, "Okay, but I didn't let the mouse go, Michael Vincent did it."

Placing her on her feet, Booth sat down on the couch, "No big spiders."

A cocky Booth smile lighting her face, Christine asked, "How about a little spider?"

Amused, Booth shook his head, "Nope, no little spiders or snakes or anything else that creeps or crawls, not until you're older and even then no big spiders or snakes."

Leaning against his knee, Christine frowned, "We gots to . . . We have to do a play. Teacher says we're going to have to memrize something and then we get to say it in the play and you amd Mommy gets to come and see me in the play. Mommy says I have to do a . . . a sillyque and you get to clap when I'm done and Mommy says she'll record it and we can keep it for postry."

Puzzled, Booth frowned and mentally translated what his daughter had told him. Uncertain what a sillyque was he smiled and said, "That's great Sweetheart. I love plays and I'm looking forward to seeing your sillyque. Um, where's Mommy?"

Pointing down the hallway, the young girl replied, "She's in your bedroom."

Standing, he placed his hand on her head, "Why don't you go get your coloring book and we can color together. I need to go talk to your Mommy first though."

Running towards her bedroom, Christine called out, "Okay."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Entering their bedroom, Booth found Brennan changing their sheets on the bed, "Hey, Bones." Kissing her, Booth walked around the other side of the bed and pulled the sheet across the bed, "Christine says she's going to be in a play and she has to do a sillyque. What the hell is a sillyque?"

Amused, Brennan tucked the corner of the sheet under the mattress, "She's going to do a soliloquy."

Shaking his head, Booth muttered, "I'm going to need a dictionary to talk to my own daughter if this keeps up."

Walking around the bed, Brennan placed her hands on her husband's hips and kissed him, "You won't need a dictionary as long as you have me, Booth."

Kissing her, Booth stared into her silver blue eyes and sighed, "Yeah, I do love that brain of yours." Kissing her again, he cheerily continued, "And I love your eyes and your lips and that beautiful nose." Kissing the tip of her nose, he asked, "Would you me like to continue?"

Calling to him from the living room, Christine yelled, "Daddy, where are you Daddy?"

Sighing, Brennan kissed him once more, "Perhaps later tonight."

Releasing her, Booth walked over to the doorway, "It's a date, maybe I'll do a soliloquy. 'Hark, what light through yonder window breaks, it's Bones and she is my squint'."

A pillow hitting him on his back, Booth laughed as he walked away.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little drabble. Thank you.

A/N: a bastardization of Romeo and Juliet's balcony scene: But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.


	28. Chapter 28

I hope you've been entertained with these little drabbles these last 28 days.

Day 28: **Question**

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

(The Beginning in the End)

"I don't understand, Son, why are you going to Afghanistan?" His face filled with worry, Hank stared intently at his grandson. "Why are you leaving the FBI? This doesn't make sense to me. You love the FBI and you left the Army because you were tired of killing. I . . . you need to explain this to me."

Embarrassed, Booth shook his head and tried to explain, "Yeah, I knew you'd question what was going on so that's why I'm here. I needed to talk to you face to face . . . Things have been going pretty badly for me for a while now. I had that brain tumor and you know when I woke up I was confused. I scared the hell out of Bones because I insisted I was married to her. . . . I finally got that straightened out and I . . . You know I told you before I got sick that I had feelings for Bones and . . . well they got stronger and I finally asked her to take a chance with me and . . . and she turned me down."

Surprised, Hank leaned forward and placed his hand on his grandson's knee, "Shrimp when did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

A bitter laugh erupting from him, Booth stood up, walked over to the window and faced it, his back towards his grandfather, "Yeah . . . I don't know, I'm telling you now. . . . I scared the hell out of her. You know how she is. She's scared to death of love. She says she doesn't believe in love but she does." A little emotional, he cleared his throat, "She believes that love exists. She's just terrified that she'll give her heart to someone and they'll tear it up and throw it away. She won't . . . she doesn't believe I love her and I can't make her believe it. She . . ." Stopping he leaned against the window and stared at the flower garden under the window.

Afraid to ask, Hank inquired, "Are you still partners? Are you still friends or is that over? Is that why you're going to Afghanistan? You know you can't run away when things are going bad. You have to. . . "

"No Pops, I mean yeah, we were partners up until this week." Rubbing his eyebrow, Booth watched a robin land on the lawn below, "She wanted me to still be her partner and I was. I couldn't walk away from her. I promised her I'd never do that and I won't. When she told me no, I just . . . . you know Bones, when says something she means it. She said she didn't have my heart and she turned me down so I . . . I told her I was going to move on, not from our friendship, just . . . when I told her that I meant that I'd find someone that loved me since she doesn't."

Confused, Hank questioned him, "Why for God's sake? You love that gal I know you do and she loves you."

Embarrassed, Booth shook his head, "She doesn't love me. I've been her friend for five years and I can tell you she considers me a friend and that's it. She is never going to commit to me. All these years and I . . . I don't know. I thought some day . . . but that's not going to happen."

Trying to remain calm, Hank leaned back and stared at the darkened TV across the room, "Have you moved on?"

Disgusted, Booth turned to look at his grandfather, "I tried, but . . . not really. I don't really know what I'm going to do, Pops. I do love Bones but . . . that door is shut, locked and she threw the key away. . . . She's leaving for some dig in Indonesia. She's going to be gone for a year. . . . Colonel Pelant has been harassing me for weeks trying to get me to re-up for a year and I don't have anything to keep me here so I thought, why the hell not? So I'm going to be gone for a year too."

Sad for his grandson Hank asked, "What are you going to do when you come back?"

Crossing his arms, Booth frowned, "If Bones is still interested in working with me we'll partner up again. If she isn't then I don't know. The FBI is going to hold my job open for me so I'll probably stop going into the field when I come back. My job is supervisory anyway."

Filled with foreboding, Hank responded, "You know if you do this nothing will be the same. Things will change. You two running away from each other, things will change and probably not how you'd like it to."

Mournfully, Booth replied, "Yeah, that's what I told her, but she didn't seem to care. Maybe we need things to change between us. Maybe change will do us good."

Sighing, Hand shook his head, "I hope you know what you're doing, Shrimp. I hope like hell this works out for you."

Sitting down on the couch, Booth smiled sadly, "Yeah me too."

Oooooooooooooo

So what do you think of this little drabble?


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I hope you are being entertained.

Day 29: **Whiskey and Rum**

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

(Just before The Blackout in the Blizzard)

"Booth . . . Booth. . . hi, Booth, what are you doing here?" Blearily, Sweets tried to focus on his friend's face but was having trouble concentrating. Leaning forward, he placed his hand on the Agent's shoulder and smiled, "Am I in trouble?"

Taking the glass from the younger man's hand, Booth placed it on the bar and winked at the bartender, "Nah, John just called me because he thought you might like some company."

Confused, Sweets turned his head carefully and smiled a half smile at the bartender, "I did want company but I didn't ask him to call anyone. . . Really John, you shouldn't have bothered Booth. He was probably busy."

Patting the young psychologist on the shoulder, Booth assured him, "No, Sweets, John did the right thing. I was alone and I could use the company."

Assured, Sweets grinned, "Well, okay then." Reaching for his glass, he stared into the glass and sighed, "All out. . . .Look all out. Oh, we can order another one."

Patiently, Booth took the glass from Sweets' hand again and placed it back on the bar, "No you don't need anymore. . . How about I take you home instead?"

A pout appearing on his youthful face, Sweets complained, "But I'm not ready to go home, Booth. I've only had a couple of drinks. How about one for the road?"

Amused, John coughed, held up six fingers and shook his head.

Rolling his eyes, Booth turned back towards his friend, "Nah, I shouldn't drink and drive. You don't want the cops to get me for DUI do you?"

Appalled, Sweets placed his hands on his friends arms, "Don't do it, Booth. Don't drink and drive. You could get hurt. Caroline and Dr. Brennan would be so angry with you if you got killed while drinking and driving."

Trying to be patient, Booth gently pulled his friend from his bar stool and made sure he could more or less stand, "Yeah, I think they'd get over it. Come on, let me take you home."

His sense of balance just a little off, Sweets leaned forward and held his hands out to his sides, "Okay . . . I'd miss you if you died. Just so you'd know that. You're my best friend and I don't want you to die. I'd be really sad if that happened and so would Dr. Brennan."

Placing his arm around Sweets, Booth pointed towards the door, "That's great . . . Come on, it's getting late." Walking his young friend to the door, he waited for someone standing near the entrance to hold the door open while he helped Sweets out of the doorway.

The stranger, feeling uncharitable, shook his head, "Damn idiots. If they can't drink then they should leave the stuff alone."

Annoyed, Booth glared at the man, "Fuck off."

Helping Sweets to his truck, Booth got him into the passenger seat, buckled him in and strode around the car to the driver's side. Entering the truck, Booth glanced at his dazed friend and started the engine, "What the hell did you drink?"

Swallowing convulsively, Sweets replied, "Whiskey and rum."

Twisting his lips, Booth shook his head, "Damn Sweets." Shaking his head, he exhaled slowly, "You're going to have a hell of a headache tomorrow, that's a fact."

Ooooooooooooo

Helping him into his apartment, Booth half carried his young friend into the bedroom, "You can sleep in here. I'll sleep in Parker's room." Helping the young man take off his shoes, shirt and pants, he soon had the young man lying down. As he placed a blanket over him, Sweets sat up, "I'm going to be sick."

Pulling him from the bed, Booth steered the drunken young man towards the bathroom. Barely making it in time, Sweets started to heave over the toilet bowl. Wincing, Booth walked back into his bedroom and sat on the end of the bed, waiting for his friend's torture to end.

After twenty minutes, Sweets felt empty and feverish. Staggering into the bedroom, he moved towards the bed and fell face first on the mattress. His patience starting to ebb, Booth stood up, walked around his bed, rolled his friend so that he was on his back with his head propped up with two pillows and a blanket covering him.

Barely awake and finding it hard to see, Sweets sniffed, "I'm sorry Hannah dumped you, Booth. I was sad when I heard she did that and I wanted to talk to you, but I know you get upset when I try to talk to you about stuff like that and I didn't want to upset you and then I started to worry I wasn't being a very good friend and Dr. Brennan said that she'd make sure you were okay but then . . . Whoa . . . the room is spinning. . . . I don't like that."

Helping Sweets sit up, Booth patted him on the back, "Give it a minute." Placing another pillow behind the younger man, Booth gently pushed him back down, "Just relax."

The room now standing still, Sweets exhaled slowly, "She loves you you know."

"Yeah, I know and to be truthful I love her." Standing Booth looked down at his friend. "I have for a long time. The problem is we aren't compatible. We're completely different and I'm not sure we'd be good for each other."

Snorting, Sweets forced his eyes to stay open, "Ha! Dr. Wyatt says you're not opposites. You're the same . . . or something like that."

Frowning, Booth stared at his young friend, "I don't think so."

Rubbing his eyes, Sweets finally closed them, "You two are almost identical. Make a list. I did . . . I did and . . . . identical. . . . something. . . ."

Poking his tongue in this cheek, Booth stared at his young friend as the man started to snore. "I don't think so buddy."

Just out of curiosity, Booth pulled his notepad out of his jacket pocket, walked over to the window and by the light of the streetlights outside the window, started to write. After a while he stopped writing and looked at his list, "I'll be damn."

Oooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of little story. Thank you.


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you checking out my little drabbles. I hope you are finding them to be entertaining.

Day 30: **Moon**

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooo

The moon a bright orb in the night sky, Booth carried his daughter down the sidewalk and up to the front of their house. Her sniffling breaking his heart, Booth tried to soothe her again, "Honey that wasn't really a monster. That was just a man dressed up as a monster. It's Halloween and you know people dress up to have fun. There isn't anything to be afraid of."

Clutching his jacket in her hands, Christine leaned her head against her father's neck, "He seemed real to me."

Sitting down on the swing near the front door, Booth settled his child on his lap and kissed the top of her head, "Pumpkin, the man was just having fun. He thought he was being funny when he jumped out from behind the tree and yelled boo. He didn't mean to scare you."

Rubbing her eyes, the child cried, "Monsters are real Daddy. They tore up our house and that's why we had to get a new one. Uncle Sweets painted a good monster on the door so the bad monsters would stay away."

Puzzled, Booth looked at the closed door and asked, "Where is the good monster, Baby? I don't see it."

Hopping down, she walked over to the closed door and squatted down. Pointing at a small dark blob on the doorframe, she smiled, "He painted it so the bad monsters won't tear up our new house."

Standing, Booth moved over to the door and knelt. Turning on his flashlight and aiming it at the blob, Booth noticed that it was an outline of a ghost wearing a top hat and smiling. "I never noticed this."

Placing her finger against the picture, Christine laughed, "Uncle Sweets let me help when he painted it. I got to hold the paint. He painted one on the back door too. Mommy said its a good ghost like Casper."

A feeling of sadness flooding him, Booth placed his arm around his daughter, "He was a very good Uncle, Baby. I'm glad he was here for you while I was away."

Rubbing her hand across her nose, Christine smiled, "He was a good bad monster go awayer wasn't he, Daddy?"

Hugging her, Booth agreed, "He sure was Baby."

Ooooooooooooo

Tell me what you thought of my little drabble. Thank you.


	31. Chapter 31

Thank for your wonderful compliments. I'd glad these are entertaining you.

Day 31: **Completion**

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

(The Fury in the Jury)

Staring without focus, Brennan commented, "Completion."

Surprised, Angela stopped stirring her coffee and asked, "What? What do you mean?"

Her focus now on her friend, Brennan answered, "Completion, the state of being finished."

Confused more than she normally was when talking to her best friend, Angela shook her head, "Um, okay. What's finished?"

Dipping her spoon in to her soup, Brennan smiled, "Booth told me last night that he thinks we're Ying and Yang. Of course, he really meant Yin and Yang. He says we fit together and I believe he's right. We do fit together. He complements me and I complement him."

Surprised at the topic of conversation, Angela chipped in, "Like Soul Mates. Jack is my soul mate and Booth is yours."

Reluctantly, Brennan disagreed with her friend, "Plato's idea of a being split into two separate entities by the Gods was merely his attempt to explain why humans are divided into male and female form and why sexuality exists the way it does. I prefer the concept of Yin and Yang. Yin and Yang are opposites, but this opposition is relative and deals with relationships. While they're opposites they're also interdependent. One cannot exist without the other."

Her face a little dreamy, Angela sipped some coffee and placed her cup down, "That's so romantic, Honey."

"Really?" Considering it, Brennan smiled, "Yes, I suppose it is. Booth is very romantic and sometimes he makes me . . . sometimes I feel . . . I try to be romantic, but I think I fail more than I'm successful."

Sad for her friend, Angela shook her head, "We each have different strengths, Honey. It's alright if you aren't romantic most of the time. I know Booth loves you just the way you are. We all do."

Wistfully, Brennan sighed, "Perhaps, but still, I wish I . . . . Booth loves being the romantic partner. . . . I was thinking the other day, I don't think I could exist without him anymore. He's such a big part of my life and I . . . I . . ."

Placing her hand over her friend's hand, Angela smiled, "You love him."

Her eyes glittering, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes, I do."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my little drabble?


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you for reviewing my story.

Day 32: **War**

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

A smile on his face, Booth held up a deck of cards and asked, "Want to play cards?"

Looking up from her journal, Brennan frowned, "What do you wish to play? You're not supposed to gamble."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth sat down at the dining room table and fanned the cards out in front of him, "I don't want to gamble, Bones. I just want to play a game. It's cold as hell outside, my game has been cancelled for some dumb ass reason and I'm bored. Please play with me." Giving her the full wattage Booth smile, he wiggled his eyebrows, "I'll pay you."

Interested, Brennan closed her journal and asked, "What will you give me if I play with you?"

Amused at her seriousness, Booth glanced at the ceiling and then back at his girlfriend, "You name it, just make sure it's legal and doesn't require me to go outside."

Chuckling, Brennan stood up and walked over to the table. Sitting down across from him, she assured him, "Oh, it will be perfectly legal." Pointing at the deck of cards, she commented, "I haven't played War in a while. Would you like to play that?"

Shuffling the cards, Booth cut the deck and shuffled again, "Fine by me."

Ooooooooooooooo

After playing for seventy five minutes, Booth laughed, stood up, leaned over the table and kissed his lover gently on the lips, "Damn Bones, where the hell did you learn to play? You're a demon with a deck of cards."

Frowning, Brennan looked up, "My father and I used to play all of the time. He didn't believe in letting his children win so he always played to win. I had to be very aggressive when I played cards with him if I wanted to win."

A scowl crossing his features, Booth sat back down, "What the hell kind of attitude is that? You mean he never let you win at all?"

Shaking he head, Brennan sighed, "He said that it would prepare me for the real world."

Angry at the Max's callous behavior, Booth pulled the cards towards him, stacked them in a neat deck and placed it in the middle of the table, "God, Bones. My father was an asshole but even he let me and Jared win at games when he bothered to play any games with us. Father's let their kids win at least some time. It's just the right thing to do. Max is not going to play games with our kid, I'm telling you that right now. I don't want him being mean to our daughter."

Placing her hand over his hand, Brennan frowned, "He wasn't being mean. He thought he was teaching me a valuable lesson. . . . It's just a card game, Booth. It's isn't important."

Standing, Booth moved around the table and leaned over her, "Bones, it is important. You should have been treated like a princess not a . . ." Reigning in his temper, he kissed her lips gently, "I hate thinking that you weren't treated right, Bones." Kissing her again, he smiled, "You know . . . if you're bored playing cards we can do something else."

Staring at his lips, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes, of course, you can pay me for playing with you."

Pouting, Boot stood up and placed his hands on his hips, "We only played for an hour or so."

Amused, Brennan shook her head, "You didn't put a time constraint on it. I played with you and now you have to pay me."

Resigned, Booth smiled, "Okay, you're right. What do you want?"

Looking down at her rather large protruding stomach, she sighed, "I would like you to paint my toenails. Since I've become so large I am unable to do it and . . . well . . . I'd like you to do it, please."

Scratching his neck, Booth stared at her feet and then smiled, "What the hell, why not? Um . . . I've never done it before so it may not look so hot."

In good humor, Brennan stood and stared downward, "Well, since I can't see my feet unless I'm sitting with me feet propped up, if you mess up, I won't see them very often and since you'll be the only one to see them besides me I'm going to assume you won't mock your own work."

Cockily, Booth boasted, "Hey, I may have never painted someone's toenails before but that doesn't mean I won't do a good job." Placing his hand on his chin, Booth studied her toes, "Hm, since I'm the one that has to see them how about orange and black or maybe red, white and blue?"

Appalled, Brennan protested, "Booth I'm not a billboard for a sports team."

Waving his right hand slowly, Booth frowned, "Of course not, but, you didn't put any constraints on how I was supposed to paint them when you billed me."

Enlightened, Brennan glowered at her lover, "Is this where payback being a bitch comes in?"

Guffawing, Booth reached for his partner and hugged her as best as he could then kissed her, "Okay, I'll behave, Bones. Give me the color you want and I'll do it up right."

Returning his kiss, Brennan smiled, "Well, maybe orange and black might be interesting."

Surprised, Booth looked down at her toes again, "Alright Bones. Let's get started."

Ooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little drabble. I appreciate it.


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

Day 33: **Natural**

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Still wearing her rumpled pajamas, Christine stood next to the kitchen island and stared shiftily around, "Where is Mommy, Daddy?"

Pulling a waffle from his waffle maker, Booth looked down and noticed his child holding her hand on the right side of her head. Concerned he flipped the waffle on a plate and walked around the island. Kneeling he placed his hand over her smaller hand, "Are you hurt?"

Reluctantly, Christine sighed, "No Daddy. I did something I'm not supposed to."

Moving her hand gently from her head, Booth stared at a blue blob stuck in her blond hair, "Is this gum?"

Her eyes filling with tears, the little girl cried softly, "I'm sorry."

Pulling at the hair to see how bad it was, he realized that a large clump of her hair was captured in the sticky mess. "Mm, did you sleep with gum in your mouth?"

Nodding her head, Christine sniffed as more tears fell, "I didn't mean to."

His knees popping as he stood, Booth leaned over, picked up his daughter and carried her into the kitchen. Placing her on the counter, he reached up in to the cabinet and pulled down a jar of peanut butter. Opening the lid, he scooped out some on his fingers and rubbed it into the gummy hair.

Christine wrinkling her nose, protested, "I don't want peanut butter in my hair, Daddy."

His fingers gently moving the peanut butter around the gummy hair, informed her, "It's use this to get the gum out or cut your hair, Baby."

Clasping her hands on her lap, Christine replied, "Mommy is going to be mad at me."

Feeling the gum pull loose, Booth triumphantly held it out for her to see, "Not if we don't tell her."

"If you don't tell me what?" Entering the room, Brennan stared at the peanut butter covered gum and the tiny strands of hair in Booth's hand. "Oh, I see."

Checking to make sure all of the gum was out of his child's hair, Booth replied, "She won't sleep with gum in her mouth again, will you Princess?"

Shaking her head, Christine smiled her charm smile, "No, Daddy."

Irritated, Brennan admonished both of them, "I don't like Christine chewing gum. I want her to eat a healthy natural diet. She eats way too much processed foods, Booth. I really want what's best for her and that means no chewing gum and candy."

Appalled, Christine complained, "But Daddy chews gum and eats candy."

Glaring at Booth, Brennan replied, "You're father eats Lava Chips, that doesn't mean it's healthy or natural."

Protesting, Booth shook his head, "Hey, Lava Chips are natural. They come from lava."

Disbelief clear for anyone to see, Brennan shook her head, "Lava Chips are not made from lava. Eating candy and . . . ."

Holding up the jar of peanut butter, Booth countered, "And peanuts are natural."

Confused, Brennan shook her head, "I never said that peanuts aren't natural. What does that have to do with Lava chips and candy?"

Reluctantly, Booth replied, "I don't know. It's the first thing that popped into my head. I don't want to talk about my diet. I'm fine."

"Alright." Handing him a paper towel, Brennan lifted her child off of the counter and placed her back on the floor.

Winking at Christine, Booth placed the peanut butter coated gum in the paper towel and tossed it in the trash, "Who wants waffles?"

Jumping up and down, Christine crowed, "Me . . . me."

Before he could return to his waffle maker, Brennan placed her hand on his arm, "That was a nice diversion from the topic we were discussing, Booth. I'm just thinking about your health. I want you to live a long time. I need you to live a long time."

Grinning, Booth kissed her, "Thanks Bones. . . I know." Kissing her again, he patted her hip, "I love you too. Oh and by the way, I do know that Lava chips aren't made from Lava."

"I know." Kissing him again, Brennan replied, "I know when you're yanking my flexible metal links."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of this little drabble.


	34. Chapter 34

This is a sequel to Day 29. I had a few readers curious about the list.

Day 34: **Breathing.**

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Breathing deeply, Brennan wiped the sweat off of her face and neck as she entered the bedroom. She'd just completed a very intense work out and was ready to take a shower. Striding into the bathroom, she quickly stripped off her sweaty clothes and tossed them into the clothes hamper. Stepping into the shower, she flipped on the water and played with the spigots until she had the temperature to her liking. Turning on the shower head, she stepped into the stream and luxuriated in the heavenly warm water as it washed over her.

After she was clean and her muscles were relaxed, she exited the shower dried off, slipped on her bathrobe and left the steaming room. Entering the cooler bedroom, she walked over to her closet and searched for something comfortable to wear. Spying a stack of Booth's sweatshirts on the top shelf, she pulled on the top one, inadvertently pulling Booth's keepsake box down with it. The lid flying open, her husband's mementos scattered to the floor causing Brennan to scramble to find everything.

Searching diligently, she spied a folded sheet of notebook paper and yanked it from one of her shoes. Having never seen the piece of paper before, curiosity got the better of her and she opened it to see what it was. Reading it slowly, Brennan was surprised to find a tear trickling down her face.

_Me -Bones_

_Crappy childhood - crappy childhood_

_brother Jared - brother Russ_

_Average - brilliant_

_Bachelor's degrees - a bunch of doctor degrees_

_Catholic - Atheist_

_Loves sports - not so much_

_Afraid of clowns - afraid of snakes_

_Father - No kids_

_Mom ran away - parents ran away_

_Raised by Pops as a teenager - raised by Foster parents as a teenager_

_A lot of acquaintances few friends - a lot of acquaintances almost no friends_

_Tortured in Iraq - tortured by foster parents _

_Trust issues - trust issues _

_Been alone most of my life - Been alone most of her life_

_Army worked with the CIA - Worked with the Army and the CIA_

_FBI - Super squint works with FBI_

_Collects old stuff - collects ancient stuff_

_I trust her - She trusts me_

_Bones is my best friend - Angela is her best friend_

_I love Bones - I'm sure she loves me but she's afraid of love_

_Hell, I'm afraid of love _

_A few screwed up relationships - I know of at least three_

_Risk taker - can be a risk taker except when it comes to love_

_Heart - Brain_

_I still want her - A few weeks ago she said she wants me_

_Just broke up with Hannah - she's not dating right now_

_I've loved her for a long time - I have no idea how long she's loved me _

_Sweets is right. More the same than different. Now what?_

_Ooooooooooo_

Entering the bedroom, Booth stopped and stared at Brennan, "Is something wrong?"

Her attention torn from the paper in her hand, Brennan looked at Booth and cleared her throat, "I dropped your keepsake box and everything spilled out. When I was placing the things back in the box I found this." Holding out the paper, Brennan waited for him to take it from her hand.

Wary, Booth took the paper, saw his list, folded it and stuffed it in his jeans pocket, "I wrote that a few weeks after I broke up with Hannah."

Sitting on the bed, Brennan continued to stare at her lover, "It's a list."

Grimly, Booth walked over to the chair next to the closet and sat down, "Sweets told me we were more alike than different. I was curious so I made that list. I thought about it for a while and I realized that he was right. We are more alike than I realized. It helped me to . . . to look closer at our relationship."

"I did love you for a long time, Booth." Standing, she moved over to where he was sitting. "I just couldn't admit it to myself let alone you. I was too afraid to admit it. It left me vulnerable and I . . . I didn't like being vulnerable."

Pulling her hand, he guided her to his lap, where she sat. Placing his arms around her hips, Booth replied, "I think we both fought it for a long time, not just you. I was just the first to try to cross the line. Our timing was off but now . . . now we're finally together and I couldn't be happier if I tried, Bones. You make me happy."

Kissing him, Brennan rubbed her hand on his chest, "I think we should add that to your list, don't you?"

Their kiss growing deeper, both soon forgot about the list.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story.


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you for reviewing my story. Fifteen more chapters and this story project will be complete.

Day 35: **Walking**

I don't own Bones or the Walking Dead.

Oooooooooooooooo

Incredulous, Brennan stared at the screen, "They're walking."

Munching some popcorn, Booth frowned, "Yeah, that's why they're called the Walking Dead."

Her eyes large, Brennan turned to look at her husband, "But they're dead."

Not understanding the problem, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "The show is called The Walking Dead, Bones. It's about the Zombie apocalypse."

Irritated that Booth was not understanding her outrage, Brennan pointed at the TV, "This is impossible. Once you are dead you don't reanimate. Zombies do not exist and certainly walking dead people are an impossibility."

Exasperated, Booth picked up the remote and turned the volume down, "Bones, it's a TV show, okay? Yes, it isn't real. No, bodies don't get back up and walk again, thank God. Could you imagine trying to find the victims of a crime if they could just get up and leave? It would make our job pretty darn hard. This is just entertainment."

Lifting her chin, Brennan stood up, "I refuse to watch a show like this, Booth. There is nothing believable about it. It has no redeeming value at all."

Turning the volume back up, Booth replied, "Suit yourself, I'm watching it."

Ooooooooooooo

That weekend, Brennan had the house to herself while Booth and their daughter were at church and then had a father/daughter brunch together. After vacuuming the carpets and putting a load of clothes in the washer, she decided to watch a little TV until her family came back home. Turning on the TV, she flipped the channels until she stumbled upon a marathon for the Walking Dead. Sternly, she watched a few minutes of the show, noting the foolish inaccuracies that played out on the screen.

Deciding to turn it off, a plot twist caused her interest to pique and she decided to see how they resolved the issue and then she vowed she would turn the TV off. _I don't know how Booth can watch this show. It's pure rubbish._

Oooooooooooooooo

Entering the house, Booth and Christine heard Brennan weeping. Concerned, Booth hurried into the living room, his daughter following slowly behind him, "Bones, what happened? Why are you crying?"

Hugging a pillow to her chest, Brennan pointed at the screen. The scene playing out showed Daryl carrying Beth's body from the hospital, Beth's sister screaming in horror at the sight of her last family member dead. Brennan turned to look at Booth, "Beth's dead, Booth."

Trying to by sympathetic, Booth turned and looked at his daughter, "It's okay, Honey. Mommy's alright. Why don't you go and play in your room for a few minutes."

Slowly walking past her mother, Christine blew a kiss at her, "I love you Mommy."

Dashing the tears from her face, Brennan sniffed, "It's alright, Christine. Mommy just got carried away watching a television show."

Reassured, Christine smiled, "Okay."

Sitting down next to his wife, Booth asked, "I thought you said that you weren't going to watch this show because it has no redeeming value."

Leaning against her husband, Brennan started to weep again, "I was wrong. Beth was so young and now that her sister is dead all Maggie has left is her husband Glenn. That is so sad, Booth."

Placing his arm around her shoulders, Booth nodded his head, "Yeah, it kind of is."

Sniffing mightily, Brennan cleared her throat, "You do realize that now that I'm pregnant again I have very little control over my emotions. This is still a stupid show."

A smirk on his face, Booth assured her, "Of course it is."

Oooooooooooooo

Sorry, the word Walking made me visit the show 'The Walking Dead'. I love the show and I don't care who knows it.


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them.

Day 36: **Heaven**

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, if I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take." Standing, Christine moved onto her bed and pulled her covers up to her neck. "Do you believe in Heaven, Grandpa Max?"

Unfazed, Max sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at his granddaughter, "Sure I do. Someday I plan to join your grandmother in Heaven. She's up there already, you know."

Nodding her head, Christine sadly informed him, "My Uncle Sweets is in heaven. So is my Pops. Daddy says they're waiting for us to come and live with them someday."

Using his finger to move some hair strands from her eyes, Max frowned, "Yes, that's right. Do you miss Uncle Sweets and Pops?"

"Uh huh." Sadly, the child informed her grandfather, "I got to say goodbye to Pops before he went to Heaven but I didn't get to say goodbye to Uncle Sweets. . . Before you go to Heaven, can I say goodbye to you? I want to say goodbye before you go."

Rubbing his hand on her arm, Max smiled, "Well Honey, I'll try to make that happen but I don't know if I can keep that promise. Sometimes we leave before we're ready to say goodbye."

Solemnly, Christine informed him, "My Daddy went away and I didn't get to say goodbye to him, but he came back. He didn't go to Heaven."

Shaking his head, Max frowned, "No, you're Daddy didn't go to Heaven. He . . . he was just gone for a little while."

Scowling, the little girl confessed, "I'm glad my Daddy didn't go to Heaven. I don't want him to leave me and Mommy. Mommy cried while he was gone. I don't like it when Mommy cries. It makes me cry."

Exhaling slowly, Max tried to control his emotions, "Yeah, I don't liked it when you or your Mommy cry either." Patting her arm, Max smiled, "Hey, let's not worry about your Daddy or Mommy leaving right now. That's not going to happen for a long time. Now close your eyes and go to sleep. You're parents will be back later tonight and I know for a fact that your Daddy plans to take you to the zoo tomorrow."

Excited, Christine gushed, "Oh boy, I love the zoo. Daddy said that they have a baby giraffe and a baby tiger and we get to see them the next time we go to the zoo."

Exuberant, Max widened his eyes, "Oh that sounds so cool, Baby. That sounds very cool."

Nodding her head, Christine smiled, "I'm going to ask Daddy for a baby tiger for my birthday. Mommy said no but sometimes Daddy says yes."

Chuckling, Max stood up and looked down at his granddaughter, "Yes, but he may not say yes this time, Sweetheart."

Shrugging her shoulders, Christine informed him, "It can't hurt to ask."

Ooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I struggled with this prompt. This is finally what I came up with. Let me know what you think of it.


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you for your kind reviews. I really appreciate them all.

Day 37: **Sickness**

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

Checking the thermometer, Booth tsked, "102 degrees, Bones. You're definitely sick and you sure as hell need to stay in bed."

Her tissue poised under her nose, Brennan complained, "I have work to do and I can't do it in bed. I have a class to teach this morning and I'm working on . . ."

His hand resting on the bed beside her waist, Booth interrupted her, "No, Bones. You're not a machine. When you're this sick you have to stay home. You've got a fever, you're congested and you're wheezing when you cough. If you go in you might give this crap to everyone in the Lab and then what? You don't want the whole Lab shut down do you?"

Reluctantly, Brennan blew her nose and gently wiped the end of her nose and responded, "No, I suppose not."

Kissing his index finger he pressed it against her cheek, "Thank you. Now, I'm taking the day off to help out. Christine has already eaten breakfast and she's in her room playing, so that means I'm going to do the laundry. You need anything you call me and I'll get it for you."

"I'm not helpless," the protest barely from her lips, Booth stood up and spoke firmly, "You're sick, let me take care of things. When we got married we didn't do the traditional in sickness or health thing but it was implied. I'm here for you so you can get better faster, besides who took care of me last month when I threw my back out when that bastard tackled me at the crime scene? What an asshole, why do they have to put up a fight like that? It's not like they're going to get away . . . Well never mind, I got a little side tracked there. Anyway, you took care of me and now it's my turn. Just let me take care of you."

Pulling the covers up to her chin, Brennan commented, "I'm rarely sick."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "I know. That's a good thing. Now, I'll bring you some hot tea in a little while and I'm going to do the laundry."

Her tissue wadded up in her hand, Brennan watched her husband leave the room.

Calling out to him, Brennan waited for him to come back into the room.

Leaning into the doorway, Booth smiled, "Yeah, Bones?"

A soft smile touching her lips, Brennan replied, "Thank you."

Nodding his head, Booth responded, "You're welcome. I love you now close your eyes and go to sleep."

Closing her eyes, Brennan assured him, "I love you too, Booth, even when you're bossy."

ooooooooooooooooo

I've been sick for a few days and that's all I have in me today, Sorry.


	38. Chapter 38

Thank you for reading my story. I appreciate it a lot.

Day 38: **Home**

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

What is a home? Is it the wood and dry wall that make up the walls or the roof and the basement? Is it the things you keep in the home, the furniture and the appliances or is it the little touches like picture frames and sports memorabilia or maybe ancient weapons and weird statues of ancient gods?

He used to think it was those things. When you're raised in a house of hate you dream of a house of your own where you can make a new life for yourself. It's a place you can escape the pain and rage and where you can find love and kindness.

He waited a long time to find his house. He knew he needed someone to share that house with so he'd waited until he'd found the one he was looking for. He'd waited so long that he'd almost given up looking but in the end he had the one he wanted, the one he needed and he'd had his house.

She'd called it 'The Mighty Hut'. It had belonged to criminals and when he and Brennan had bought it they'd made it their own. It was a symbol of who they were. His Bones is brilliant and she saw that owning such a house proved that good did triumph over evil. IT proved that what they did mattered.

They were happy in their house and Booth was sure that they would live there forever. It was their home until it wasn't anymore.

They came for him. They tried to kill him and the only way he could stop them was to destroy his house, his home their home. The rage he'd hoped to escape found him and tried to destroy him in his haven. He had fought back and his home, their home was no more.

She'd found them a new house and it wasn't 'The Mighty Hut'. It wasn't his home their home. Some of his things had survived the destruction of their home and she'd rescued what she could and for that he was grateful. She'd tried to give him a new home to replace the old one but it wasn't the same. Nothing was the same.

Staring around him, looking at the new house, he didn't know what to say. She was nervous and he knew that and that's when he realized that a home is not brick and mortar, it isn't the things we collect and treasure. His home was standing right in front of him. She was his home. She made him feel safe and loved. He could live anywhere and it wouldn't matter because she was what helped him to live the life he'd always wanted to live.

He realized that she is what he had always wanted and needed . . . his Bones. His love for Temperance Brennan was the haven he needed in life. She was his home. Without her there would never be a home for him. All the paths he had taken in his search for his home led to the heart of the woman standing a little anxiously before him. His love . . . his life.

A smile appearing on his face, Booth stared warmly at Brennan, "It's great. It's amazing, Bones."

Oooooooooooooooo

So let me know what you think of my little drabble. Thank you.


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

Day 39: **Hair**

I don't own Bones but we all know that.

Oooooooooooooooo

She stared at his hair, glistening in the dim light in the truck, the rain drops like little jewels nestled in the dark brown locks. The last time she'd seen his hair like that the experience had been much more traumatic. She'd had an emotional break with reality and during that break he'd saved her life.

To this day, she still didn't know why she associated herself with the victim Lauren Eames but she had. Normally she was able to disassociate herself from her victims but that case had been different.

At that time in her life, her personal life was working out the way she'd always thought it would and yet she was starting to realize that it didn't have to be that way. The decisions she'd made had been done to protect her from future pain and yet what she had achieved was a life filled with more pain than she thought she could deal with.

Booth had asked her to take a chance with him and even though she trusted him, she didn't trust herself. She knew she was not like other people. She was blunt and truthful and those were attributes that most people found abhorrent. Even Booth, who had known her for over five years became impatient with her and she worried that allowing him into her life would finally drive him away. She'd said no to protect him as well as herself.

That 'no' came back to haunt her in her dreams. The tears in his eyes, the goodbye at the airport, the look on Booth's face when he came back from Afghanistan and then there was Hannah. That 'no' had changed things as Booth had promised but she had never dreamed they would change like they did.

While investigating Lauren Eames' death she saw her life slowly playing out in the victim. She had worked diligently to find out what had happened to Lauren and while doing so became afraid that she would end up the same way Lauren had. Dead and that death unnoticed by anyone. Alone in life and alone in death.

Ironically, she almost had. She'd been foolish and had squatted over evidence in the blinding rain in the middle of a dark street and if it wasn't for the fact that Booth had been following her out of concern . . . well, she'd be dead now. That is when she had her epiphany. What is life if you turn away love from the one person in life that knew you and was willing to give it a chance? He'd loved her and she'd turned him down.

With that revelation burning through her soul, she'd told him that she'd missed her chance and with heart breaking words he'd turned her away. She'd accepted that she'd made a mistake and she'd have to live with that decision for the rest of her life.

Her world was righted and she waited to see what the future would hold for her. She vowed to herself that if she got a second chance she would take it, so she waited. Not out of desperation but out of pure logic. Booth didn't see that Hannah wasn't the right person for him and she knew that sooner or later his relationship would fail. She didn't hope it would, she knew it would and it did.

Jerked back into the present, Booth interrupted her thoughts, "Hey why are you staring at me?"

A smile on her lips, Brennan replied, "I was looking at your hair. When the light hits your hair it lights up the rain drops. They're pretty. They look like little diamonds."

Preening, Booth flashed her a smile and turned his attention back to the road, "Oh yeah? That's kind of poetic."

Rubbing his arm, Brennan reminded him, "Well I am a famous author."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Tissue alert.**

Day 40: **Blessing**

Wow, who knew I could write this many drabbles? Not me.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

His hand resting on his grandfather's tombstone, Booth swallowed and sniffed, "I know I told you I love you, Pops, but I'm sure I never told you what a blessing you were to me. I don't know why. I guess I thought it would sound girlish or something but . . . you were a blessing, Pops . . . Dad . . . a real blessing."

Shifting his feet, he stared at the letters carved deep into the stone, "I always wanted to call you Dad, Pops. I know you didn't want that so I didn't but you were my father. From the minute you rescued me and Jared you became my father. . . . You saved my life, Pops. You really did. I never told you this but . . . I was seriously considering killing myself when you finally took me away from Edwin."

Removing his hand from the stone, Booth crossed his arms, "Yeah, I know that's a sin but so is beating the shit out of your son day after day. I was at the end of my rope and all I saw was a future of pain. I was actually making plans to do it when you took me from that sperm donor."

Nervously, Booth looked over at the bench where his wife and child were waiting for him, "I've only ever told Bones that . . . well Sweets was in the room so I guess I told him too. . . . Anyway, I could never tell you that because I didn't want you to think I was a coward."

His hand back on the tombstone, Booth wiped his eyes, "I wish I could have been at your funeral. I felt so bad that I couldn't be there when you died but . . . but they wouldn't let me go to the hospital to see you let alone go to the funeral. I . . . I hate them for that. I'll always hate them for that. They betrayed me and even though I'm working with them . . . I'll never trust them again."

Swallowing again, Booth slowly leaned over and placed his forehead on the tombstone. With tears streaming down his face, he sobbed, "I loved you so much Pops. Until you rescued me I didn't know that love really existed. I thought it was some made up happy shit I saw on TV. You and Grams showed me that loves does exist and not always where you look for it."

Crying, he trembled with the loss of his grandfather.

Brennan, seeing the pain her husband and partner was in, stood up and with her child's hand firmly in hers, walked over to where he was standing. Placing her hand on his back, she soothingly said, "I'm here Booth. I'm here. Christine is here. We love you."

Turning, Booth wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead on her shoulder, "Thank you Bones. Thank you."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little drabble. Thank you.


	41. Chapter 41

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

Day 41: **Share**

A/N: Julie SBXMomx wanted to read this, so, here you go.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Sitting on the couch, Booth wrote furiously on a legal pad while Brennan looked on, "Booth what are you working on?"

His pencil finally still, Booth looked up and smiled, "Well, remember how you said your money is mine and my money is yours? You know, we share our money now?"

Curious, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes, of course."

Pursing his lips, Booth glanced at his notepad and then moved it so she could see what he'd written, "So, Bones, have you ever thought about investing in a sports team? How about them Flyers, huh? Great team, great fans, huh?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I can't Booth. My money is already divided up into various charities, money markets, real estate, an IRA for both of us, college education plans for Christine and Parker and there are also trust funds for you and the children, plus numerous other investments. I don't really have that kind of money available to invest in a sports team."

Disappointed, Booth placed his legal pad down on the couch, "That's okay, it was just a thought that's all. I understand."

Her hand moving to his arm, Brennan smiled, "I'm sure it would be a wonderful investment and maybe in the future, if I write another book and it does well, maybe we can look into investing a little into that team at that time."

A smile lighting his face, Booth picked up his legal pad and looked at it, "Nah, never mind. It was just something I was playing around with. You know day dreaming. It's nice to day dream once in a while but we just aren't that kind of money. Even with all the dough you pull in, with your other investments . . . well, we aren't those kind of people really. So, I have another idea."

Curious, Brennan asked, "What is it?"

Laughing, Booth leaned over and kissed her, "How would you like to invest in a new mattress? The one we have is kind of going bad. We can't lay much on the edges anymore. Every time we try we roll into the middle."

Amused, Brennan shook her head, "That isn't the mattress, Booth. That's you. No matter where I am you find me and pull me towards you in your sleep and that means we usually end up in the middle of the bed."

Guffawing, Booth shook his head, "I don't think so. It's the mattress."

Frowning, Brennan replied, "It's you, Booth and I can prove it."

Standing, Booth pulled her up from the couch, "You're on."

Ooooooooooooo

Just a little drabble. What do think of it?


	42. Chapter 42

Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I hope you are still finding these to be entertaining.

Day 42: **Jealousy**

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

(The Method in the Madness)

Staring at Booth and Brennan as the FBI agent laughed at something she said, Sweets turned towards Hodgins and commented, "Jealousy is an ugly emotion."

Puzzled, Hodgins placed his beer glass down and responded, "I'm not jealous of anyone."

Shrugging his shoulders, the younger man picked up his cocktail glass and sipped his drink. Finished, he placed the empty glass down, "I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about me. I'm the one filled with jealousy."

Curious, the entomologist turned to stare at what his young friend was staring at and was quickly enlightened, "Oh, I see. Well, considering how long it took to get those two to get together I'd say it's a miracle and nothing to be jealous of. They wasted too much time. I know they liked to have drove Angela around the bend more than once with all the heel dragging going on."

Shaking his head slowly, Sweets corrected him, "But I am jealous. It may have took years to make them an official couple but as far as I can tell they've been a couple ever since I've met them. Those two were a couple long before they did something that let us label them. You know that and I know that. Even they know that. . . . What I'm jealous of is the fact that they found a perfect friend in each other and believe me that's not easy. I know, I thought I had and I failed and failed pretty spectacularly."

Amused, Hodgins almost snorted his beer. Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Hodgins laughed, "They're far from perfect Doc. No one is perfect. Absolutely no one is perfect and especially not those two."

Annoyed that Hodgins wasn't following him, Sweets explained, "I don't mean they're perfect individuals. I mean they're perfect for each other. They're both like two sides of a coin. They complete each other. Their value apart isn't as great as it is when they're together. I've seen those two together as friends and apart and then sort of together and then now this and I have tell you, they are where they need to be in life. Those two need each other because I'm here to tell you when they're apart they're a mess. . . . They're soulmates and I don't think I'm ever going to find mine and that makes me so jealous that . . ." Stopping Sweets flushed, "I consider Booth my best friend even if he doesn't think of me that way and I'm really happy for him. I am really really happy for him and yet I want what he has and I'm afraid I'll never get it."

Patting his young friend's shoulder, Hodgins assured him, "Look, you're upset because you broke up with Daisy. It happens. Look at me and Angela. We broke up, dated around and then we figured out we were soulmates and now we're together. I'm not saying that will happen with you and Daisy. What I'm saying is, don't stop looking. Don't give up. If me and Angela could get through what we did and finally get our act together then there's hope for you too."

Laughing, Hodgins pointed at Booth and Brennan, "Hell, if those two could dance around each other for six years and finally get together then there's hope for all of us. The lesson to get from all of this is . . . don't . . . give . . . up. Never give up looking."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little drabble. Thank you.


	43. Chapter 43

Just seven more drabbles to go.

Day 43: **Melody**

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Carrying a festively decorated cake into the living room, Booth smiled as he and Christine started to sing 'Happy Birthday' while Brennan sat on the couch smiling at the unexpected surprise. Max sitting next to his daughter flinched as the off-key voices of his son-in-law and granddaughter continued the melody to the end.

The song finally done, Brennan clapped as the cake was set down on the coffee table before her, "What a wonderful surprise. My birthday isn't until tomorrow so this is totally unexpected."

Pleased that their surprise worked, Christine jumped up and down, "Daddy and I wanted to surprise you. We did good, huh?"

Pulling her daughter into her embrace, Brennan grinned at Booth over their daughter's shoulder, "You did very well, Honey."

"You said you didn't want a big party, but we wanted to do something, so we decided to have a family party and Max came over to help us celebrate." Walking over to the kitchen island Booth soon returned with a knife, some forks and some paper plates, "I'll have you know that cake is vegan too."

Kissing her mother, Christine turned to look at the cake, "Daddy bought us chocolate cake at the store. We had a picnic and ate it in the truck."

Shaking his head vigorously, Booth realized he couldn't stop his daughter from informing on him so he threw his wife a charm smile, "She had a small piece, Bones. Both of our pieces were small."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan leaned forward, took the knife from her husband's proffered hand and sliced the cake. Placing a small piece on Christine's plates, she then cut larger pieces for her father and herself.

Staring at the cake, Booth frowned, "What the hell, Bones. Don't I get a piece of cake?"

Laughing, Brennan leaned back against the couch and cut off a piece of cake from her slice with her fork, "You gave up sweets for Lent, Booth. I am merely being a good mate and helping you to try to achieve that goal. Since you ate a piece of cake already, I wouldn't want you to get into further trouble with your priest tomorrow when you go to confession."

Grumbling, Booth walked into the kitchen and retrieved a beer, "Thanks, Bones, thanks a lot."

Watching him leave the room, Brennan responded, "You're welcome. I know you'd do the same for me if I believed in such things."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little drabble. Thank You.


	44. Chapter 44

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

Day 44: **Clouds**

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooo

(Aliens in a Spaceship)

Approaching the Diner, Booth found his partner sitting on a bench in front of the building staring at the sky. Curious, he stopped and looked up scanning the sky trying to see what she was looking at. Not seeing anything but a few birds, the puzzled agent sat down next to Brennan and asked, "Whatcha looking at?"

Her eyes skyward, Brennan smiled, "I'm cloud watching."

Surprised, Booth stared at his partner with interest, "Really?"

"Yes." Pointing at the clouds overhead, Brennan explained, "Those are Altocumulus clouds. It's possible that we'll be having thunderstorms later this afternoon since these types of clouds are harbingers of such storms."

Staring intently at Brennan, Booth finally placed his hand on her arm, "Are you alright? Normally you don't sit around looking at clouds . . . not that there's anything wrong with doing that, it's just really not your thing."

Turning her gaze towards Booth, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes, that's true. . . . When I was trapped underground I realized that it had been awhile since I'd actually just stared at clouds. I . . . I've decided that I should do that once in a while. I shouldn't take that ability for granted. You never know when you'll be prevented from doing so."

Squeezing her arm, Booth smiled, "You're right, we really don't take the time to stop and just look at things do we? We're going to have to do that, make time to look at clouds and stuff."

Her blue eyes tinged with sadness, Brennan turned her gaze back at the clouds, "Am I being too maudlin?"

"There's nothing wrong with being sentimental, Bones, especially after what you've been through." Releasing her arm, Booth looked up at the clouds, "I don't think you're being too maudlin at all." His stomach rumbling, Booth's face flushed red and tried to ignore it.

Chuckling, Brennan turned her gaze back to Booth and remarked, "We may want to look at the clouds but clearly your stomach has other plans." Standing, she reached down and pulled on Booth's hand, "Come on. Let's go eat before you perish."

Standing, Booth laughed, "Hey, I can't help it if I'm hungry."

Pulling him towards the Diner's entrance, Brennan shook her head, "I missed that too, your stomach protesting when it's empty. I find that comforting."

Shaking his head, Booth followed her into the Diner, "Okay, Bones, now you're being too maudlin."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my drabble. Thanks.


	45. Chapter 45

(Some time in season 6)

Thank you for reviewing my stories. I appreciate it.

Day 45: **Fear**

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

His hands steepled in front of him, Sweets spoke with quiet authority, "Fear can be an insidious thing. It can . . . "

Interrupting the young psychologist, Brennan remarked, "I'm not afraid of anything."

Snorting, Booth gave his partner a look of disbelief and remarked, "Oh really?"

Cooley, Brennan replied, "He's talking about phobias and I don't have any of those."

Pursing his lips, Booth flipped his poker chip and responded, "Snakes?"

A frown etching her brow, Brennan replied, "I'm not afraid of snakes. When I was in Maluku I had to deal with snakes on an almost daily basis. I found them in jeep, my tent and once I found one curled on my camp bed. Each time I picked them up and moved them out of the way."

Disbelief, Booth shook his head, "What about that time you jumped on me when we found a room full of snakes? How about that?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan commented, "Most normal people would object to finding a room full of snakes. That doesn't make them phobic merely judicious."

Shaking his head, Booth flipped his poker chip again, "If you say so."

Fascinated, Sweets listened and watched his patients intently as they continued to bicker.

A small smile reaching her lips, Brennan commented, "I do say so. By the way, perhaps we should talk about your clown phobia."

Appalled, Booth jammed his poker chip in his pants pocket and leaned towards his partner, "Hey, I am not afraid of clowns. I just don't like them."

Leaning back against the couch, Brennan remarked, "If you say so."

Crossing his arms, Booth glared at his partner, "I do say so."

The silence in the room becoming palpable, Sweets cleared his throat, "If you're afraid of clowns, Agent Booth that is probably something we should talk about. I know from your records that you did shoot a mechanical clown once and clearly you jeopardized your partner and the owner of the ice cream truck. Perhaps . . . "

Interrupting him, Brennan stood up, "You're taking that incident entirely out of context. He didn't jeopardize anyone. He was merely venting his frustration about an incident that happened earlier in the week. Booth would never jeopardize me or anyone else."

Smirking, Booth added, "Yeah and for your information that snake thing is understandable. You should have seen that room. It was wall to wall snakes. Hell, it gave me the creeps too."

Surprised, Brennan turned to look at Booth, "Really?"

Standing, Booth smiled, "Of course it did. I just had to ignore it because our lives were in danger."

Enlightened, Brennan nodded her head, "Oh, like when it turned out the murderer was a clown and you were still able to stop him from killing us. You're merely creeped out by clowns, you're not afraid of them."

Eager to end the conversation, Booth placed his hand on Brennan's wrist, "Right, it's just like that."

Their phones ringing, both Booth and Brennan answered their phones and then walked towards the door. Waving his hand, Booth informed their psychologist, "Sorry, Sweets. Crime time."

Watching them leave, Sweets overheard Booth commented, "I don't know why that kid tries to find things wrong with us. We're fine."

Proceeding Booth through the door, Brennan agreed, "It is quite annoying."

Oooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little drabble. Thank you.


	46. Chapter 46

(The Change in the Game)

Thank you for reviewing my drabbles. Just four more left.

Day 46: **Balcony**

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Sitting on the balcony, Booth watched a helicopter in the distance turn on a beam of light, aim it at the ground below, hover for a few minutes and then leave. Tracking it as it flew out of sight, Booth sipped his beer and tipped his chair back so that it was leaning against the wall behind him.

Opening the balcony door, Brennan stepped out on to the balcony and spoke, "I sit out here sometimes when I want to be alone and away from distractions."

His hand reaching out for her hand, Booth lowered the front legs of his chair and smiled, "I'm just out here admiring the view, Bones. That's all."

Tentatively, Brennan allowed herself to be pulled towards Booth until she was close enough for him to pull her onto his lap, "We're fine, Bones. We fight all of the time. We've been doing it since we met. It's what we do and it really doesn't mean anything. . . . We're independent and both of us hate for someone else to tell us what to do."

Placing her arm around his shoulder, Brennan looked into his concerned face, "Do you think we're going to stay together?"

Startled, Booth assured her, "Oh yeah, I have no doubt about that. You and me, we've been friends for a long time and this . . . well this is just a new phase in our partnership. We're a couple now and from here on out that means that we're together. That doesn't mean we aren't going to bicker or fight because that just wouldn't be us but like always we'll get through those and go on."

"I was quite angry with you tonight, Booth." Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, "I was very very angry with you."

Reaching up, he placed his hand on her arm and rubbed it, "Look, you're going to get angry with me sometimes and I'm going to get angry with you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to break up with you and you're not going to break up with me. We just need to get used to living with each other. We've lived by ourselves for a long time. We have a lot of adjusting to do, but we will."

Not sure she should say it, she did anyways, "Well, you did live with Hannah for a few months."

Snorting, Booth replied, "Yeah, I lived with her and I saw her a lot less than I did you. My point still holds. This relationship we're in is going to work because in the end I know you and you know me. We love each other and we're sick of not being together so here we are. Okay?"

Leaning over and kissing him, Brennan smiled, "Okay."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of this one. Thank you.


	47. Chapter 47

(The Signs in the Silence)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

Day 47: **Breaking**

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Crossing himself, Booth stared at the shattered mirror with a look of dread. "Damn it's not like my life is a bed of roses now, I don't need seven more years of this shit."

Amused, Brennan shook her head and walked over to where her partner was standing, "Breaking a mirror is not bad luck, Booth. That is merely superstition and is not based upon reality."

Ignoring her, Booth walked into the kitchen, grabbed the broom and trash can and carried them back into the living room, "Well, considering what you paid for this, I'd say it's pretty bad luck to have someone break it for you." Sweeping the pieces into a pile, he tried to make sure he found all of the shards.

"Booth, it was heavy and the strand of wire attached to the back of the mirror was obviously damaged." Squatting next to the pile of shards, she carefully picked up some of the pieces and moved them to the trash can. "It's not bad luck. It's faulty wire."

Kneeling next to her, Booth gingerly picked up pieces of glass and tossed them in the receptacle. "I'll pay for it, Bones. I should have checked to make sure the wire was good enough."

Her hand pausing, Brennan shook her head, "No you won't Booth. I bought the mirror and I asked you to help me put it up on the wall. It was my responsibility to make sure the wire was adequate. I'm just glad you weren't hurt when it fell and broke."

Silent, Booth picked up the larger pieces and placed them in the trash can until only small shards were left. "Okay, let me sweep these up. They're too small to pick up without cutting yourself."

Concerned, Brennan grabbed Booth's left hand and held it up, "Look, you've sliced your thumb." Walking quickly into the kitchen, Brennan soon returned with a first aid kit, "Let me fix it, Booth."

Pressing his hand around his thumb, Booth sighed as he moved his hand away so she could take care of the oozing cut, "See, it is bad luck to break a mirror." Watching her wash the slice with peroxide and then bandage it, he frowned, "If you won't let me pay for the mirror then let me take you out to lunch today. It'll make me feel better about it."

"Alright." Pressing her finger against the bandage to make sure it was secure, Brennan smiled, "You know, if you're going to subscribe to superstitions then there is a way to attract good luck. All you have to do is carry a baculum of a raccoon. It's reputed to bring good luck and fertility."

Curious, Booth asked, "What's a baculum?"

Sweeping up the last of the glass, Brennan placed the glass in the trash can and carried it back into the kitchen, Brennan replied, "The penis bone of an animal."

His mouth twisting in distaste, Booth shook his head, "Not only no, hell no. I am not carrying around the penis of a raccoon."

Laughing, Brennan reentered the living room, "You don't need to attract good luck, Booth. I'm confident that you're going to find peace and happiness soon."

Handing her the broom, Booth smiled, "Oh yeah? I'm glad to hear it. I could use some of that."

The broom in her hand, Brennan leaned it against the wall and stepped closer to him. Placing her hand on his chest, she kissed his cheek. "Then I'll make sure you get it, one way or another."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little drabble. Thanks.


	48. Chapter 48

Thank you for reviewing my little drabbles. I appreciate it.

Day 48: **Bonds**

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

His cassoulet a success, Gordon observed Booth and Brennan as they left his apartment. Noting the way he helped her put on her jacket and open the door for her, he smiled and turned back to the kitchen. "The bonds between those two are quite strong."

His hands immersed in hot water in the sink, Sweets continued to scrub the pot Gordon had used to cook his fancy stew in. "That's why their partnership is so strong." Pulling the pot out of the water, Sweets inspected it to make sure it was clean, "By the way, I think I saw what you saw."

Curious, Gordon put his now cool leftover stew in the fridge and turned to look at his young friend, "Really? Would you care to elaborate?"

Placing the pot under some running water, he rinsed the pot thoroughly, "I think Booth sublimates his attraction for Dr. Brennan because he's afraid he might lose his friendship and partnership with her but Dr. Brennan . . . I think she's well aware that she's in love with Booth and she has to fight to keep that hidden from him and herself."

"And this is why I'm leaving psychology." Taking the now clean pot from Sweets, Gordon grabbed a dishtowel and dried it. "The FBI wants their partnership to remain intact and they could care less about the emotional cost to the partners. I'm tired of pretending that they don't really love each other and that it doesn't matter if they do. It does. Booth is terrified of losing Dr. Brennan in his life, so he works very hard to be her best friend and partner. Dr. Brennan is terrified of love and refuses to admit that it exists. I could straighten them out in a few minutes but then what? If I ruined their partnership, would I ruin their friendship while I was at it? Its dilemma like that, that keeps me up at night. I'm not God and I don't want his powers."

Removing the plug in the sink, Sweets watched the water drain from the sink. "I'm not a God either. I'm just an observer. I try to help them when I can but . . ."

"But you're paid by the FBI to maintain that partnership." Placing the dry pot on the counter, Gordon retrieved two beers from the fridge. Handing one to Sweets, he replied, "You can't really give them the help they need without getting into trouble with your bosses . . . . I'm going to really love being a chef. I won't care if the endive is having emotional trouble I'll just cut him up, cook him and serve him." Laughing, Gordon shook his head, "Mm, well that was rather dark wasn't it?"

Ooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my drabble. Thank you.


	49. Chapter 49

(The Bikini in the Soup)

Well this writing project is almost complete. Thank you for supporting my little drabbles. I appreciate it.

Day 49: **Weddings**

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

"Weddings are an unnecessary expense." Closing the passenger door of the SUV, Brennan turned to look at her partner, "The average wedding costs $25,500 in the United States and there is no guarantee that the couple will stay married longer than a few years. In this country, the average marriage lasts eight years. $25,500 seems a steep price to pay for such a short term relationship."

Irritated, Booth slammed his door shut and inserted his key into the ignition, "Okay, one, people are idiots. You don't have to spend that kind of dough to get married and two, some marriages last until the couple dies. Not all marriages are doomed to failure."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan folded her arms across her chest, "I for one am never getting married. It's a ridiculous custom and serves no purpose in modern society."

His irritation growing, Booth turned to look at his partner, "I'm not going to argue with you about weddings. I'm not exactly in the mood right now. Get married, don't get married, I don't care." Starting the truck, he made sure no traffic was coming and pulled out onto the road.

His statement rather disquieting, Brennan questioned him, "Are you unhappy with our partnership, Booth?"

Surprised, Booth glanced at Brennan and then back at the road, "No of course not, where'd that come from?"

Quietly, Brennan responded, "In the past when I've mentioned marriage, you've vigorously defended it and when I've stated in the past that I wasn't going to get married you've found reasons to countermand my statements. Now you say you don't care what I do. That seems . . . that seems like you don't care about me anymore."

Driving for a little while in silence Booth finally replied, "Bones, I'm your partner and your friend. I do care about you . . . probably more than you know, but right now I'm not in a position to defend marriage and relationships. I'm obviously never going to get married and I'm probably going to be alone for the rest of my life, that's just the way it is. My friendship with you has nothing to do with marriage and I don't . . . Let's just go back to the way it used to be before my brain tumor and Maluku and Afghanistan and Hannah. We were great friends and that's what I want us to be again. We're Booth and Bones. We kick criminals in the testicles and put their asses in jail. Let's be those people again. I was happy then and so were you."

Slowly nodding her head, Brennan informed him, "We have never stopped being those people Booth. We were and are great friends. We've been through several personal crises but that factor has never changed. You are one of the few friends I have. I hope that will never change."

A sense of relief flooding him, Booth glanced at Brennan and then back at the road, "Yeah, you're right. You're my best friend and I don't see that changing. I'm never getting married and you aren't either. It's just the way it is and I'm good with that." A smile finally appearing on his face, "Hey, let's go get a cup of coffee. I could really use one."

Returning his smile, Brennan agreed, "Yes, I could use a cup of coffee too. I'm glad that we're friends Booth."

Reaching out and patting her knee, Booth replied, "Me too. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you and me are Mulder and Scully."

Opening her mouth and then closing it, Brennan smiled, "Yes, of course."

Oooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little drabble. One more to go in this series and it will be complete.


	50. Chapter 50

Day 50: **Quiet**

Last one. I didn't think I'd be able to keep up but I managed and BONES is back. Yeah!

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

At first, he found the quiet to be unnerving. He'd been in close confines for months while he was in prison and during that time, he'd never had a moment of silence. During the day, the dull roar of voices permeated every room he was in. At night, the voices were quieter but they were still there. Cries from nightmares, weeping, quiet conversations, toilets flushing, the footsteps of the guards were a constant and became his norm.

Now that he was out of prison, he was finding the quietness of his new home to be a little disturbing. Every time the ice maker dropped its ice, he jumped. A sudden shout from his daughter was enough to make him tense up and look for threats that weren't there. At night, when he lay in bed, the quiet of the house felt oppressive and somehow menacing. After a few short hours of restless sleep, he'd quietly get out of bed and sit in the living room for the rest of the night.

He knew that something was wrong, but he didn't know how to fix it. His obsession with the locks on the doors and windows were borderline manic but he found himself checking them several times during the night and unable to stop.

Another night with four hours of sleep his reward, Booth yawned as he tried to muster up the energy to shave.

"Booth." Standing in the bathroom doorway, Brennan worried about her husband, "You're not getting enough sleep. You've barely slept since you were released from prison. You're risking your health by not sleeping properly."

Placing his razor on the sink, Booth stared into the mirror instead at Brennan, "I'm fine, Bones. I just need to adjust. I went through the same thing after I was a prisoner of war in Iraq. It just takes time to get back into a normal routine."

Moving into the room, Brennan wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his back, "I wish I could help you."

Sadly, Booth replied, "Bones, you are helping me, believe me. I just need time that's all."

Staring at his face in the mirror, Brennan nodded her head, "If you need to talk about it, I'm willing to listen. If I'm not suitable, then perhaps you could talk to someone at the VA."

Turning slowly, Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan, "Hey, you're always suitable, Bones." Kissing her, Booth smiled, "You may not know this, but you keep me sane. I know it doesn't sound romantic but it's the truth. You keep me anchored and right now I need that. I love you Bones. I love you so much. If it weren't for you . . ." Hugging her tightly, Booth whispered, "If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead. Thank you for saving me even though I didn't want you to. Thank you for being you."

Oooooooooooooo

Okay that's it. I'm done. I hope you were entertained for the last 50 days.


End file.
